Rival
by Miss Megantron
Summary: Kagome's rival ends up in the Feudal era and after making a bet with Kagome,pretty much just invites herself into Sesshomaru's group and life.Read as the two struggle to survive each other. And what good is an OC story without a secret? SesshXOC
1. The Rivalry

Yay! My new story! I'm probably going to be updating this one more then _Adventures of Kim and Sesshomaru_ (which you should read if you haven't yet, hehe) I hope you guys like it and please, please, please, **REVIEW. **Arigato .

So...

Anything like this, _"Blah Blah Blah, " _is a thought. I'm not going to tell you who thought it, but it'll be pretty obvious who's thinking what.

Things in **Bold **are just exaggerated, as if you didn't already know.

Now enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Rivalry

* * *

It was bottom of the ninth inning, Pukka High with 10 runs, Tokyo High with 11. But there were two bases filled with Pukka players. Pukka High's best batter was up, to bad against Tokyo High's best and fastest pitcher. Students in the stands were cheering. Pukka and Tokyo High had been arch rivals since the education system had started, and this game was a bragging right to rub in the enemy's face.

"Yeah, hit it out Okimaru! "One Pukka girl cheered. She had given her spirit completely to the Pukka High school. She even wore her school uniform to the game on a Saturday. A white collared shirt with a gray vest, black skirt, black tie and extremely baggy socks that loosely hung over her black shoes.(Basically a lot of black... after all they are The Pukka High Pandas) Her grayish-blue eyes showed much determination as she stood up and punched her fist into the air.

"Go Pukka Pandas! "She yelled, as if she was part of the game. Her class mates that sat next to her all got -.- looks.

"Hey Zoey...it's cool that your really into school spirit but maybe you could turn it down a notch. "One suggested. Zoey shot a glare at the girl.

"Are you crazy? If we don't win then that means I won't be able to rub it in Higurashi's face! "She said. Her friends just sighed as there was a little 'ahem' from Zoey's side.

"I heard that... "A voice said. Zoey looked over a smirked as she sat back down with her arms crossed.

"Good, I was hopping you would. "She mumbled.

"Kagome, please don't start this again. "A Tokyo High student sighed as the familiar raven haired girl growled.

"And by the way, I wouldn't waste the little brain cells you have on working on that victory brag! Okimaru is the lamest hitter I've ever seen. "Kagome snorted.

"Then how'd he get a triple the last time he got to bat? I guess it's just because of your sucky pitcher. "Zoey shrugged and glared over at Kagome. The two girls got locked in a sparky glare. Their friends all sighed and looked down at the baseball game.

"Hey Zoe, are you going to pay attention to the game or not? In case you haven't noticed this is a really intense moment. "One of the Pukka girls said. Zoey broke away from her glaring match and looked over at the score board confused.

_"Dude...two strikes and three balls already? How long was I arguing with Higurashi for? "_

She looked down at the field where the pitcher prepared. She felt sweat beading all over her face. Her blue eyes glanced over at Kagome, who was pretty much watching the game as intensely as Zoey was. The red head's(Zoey's) eyes widened as the pitcher moved to throw the ball. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the students kept their eyes on the baseball from the bleachers. The ball was about to leave the pitcher's fingers as Zoey felt her own heart pounding. It was almost unbearable..

Finally the ball flew in the air towards Okimaru. He swung his bat and everyone grew silent as the perfect swing came in contact with the perfect hit. People watched as it flew up. It began it's landing towards a Tokyo High outfielder as Pukka's hitter sprinted towards first base. Tokyo held his mitt out, people were sure the ball would land in it. Kagome got an evil glare on her face as Zoey chewed on her nails.

Gravity seemed to be working slow today. But finally the ball fell out of the sky. The Tokyo outfielder was so sure that he would catch it. Zoey closed her eyes and looked away not wanting to see the terror. She was surprised that after a few seconds there was no cheering from Tokyo High students.

_'He had to of caught the ball by now... '_

She slowly opened her eyes and looked back towards the field. Her blue orbs widened as she saw the ball laying on the ground right next to the catcher who still had his mitt in the air. Even Okimaru on second base was to dazed to move. The referee looked at the crowd confused, him being the only one that wasn't shocked.

"Uh...you kids do know it's game on, right? "He said. Everyone looked at him then some switch had be turned on as the Tokyo player reached down for the ball. This cause the runner on third base to sprint forward, followed by second base. Okimaru ran himself to get a better score. Even the crowd was suddenly hyper as they cheered out team member's names. Kagome and Zoey seemed to cheer the loudest. Their friends remained quiet though, knowing it'd be pointless since Kagome and Zoey were cheering so loud it would block out their own words.

Zoey's cheers grew louder as the runner reached home. It was 11 to 11 now, tied, something worst then losing. But the second runner was hurrying in. Kagome cheered on her team as someone threw the ball towards home. This was it, a race between the runner and the ball. Pukka's runner slid, making a big fog of sand smoke that the ball disappeared into. No one could see what had happened. Everyone was silent as the smoke cleared. There was a little gasp as people saw the ball safely in the catcher's mitt with his foot on home plate. And there layed the runner, his fingers just missing the plate.

"Out! "The referee called.

A few people cheered, glad that there team had at least tied. But two girls remained silent and shocked. Zoey and Kagome looked at each other with worried looks.

**

* * *

**

The two girls walked down the street. Kagome glanced over at the red head who walked on the side walk opposite of her. It was so misfortunate that they lived close to each other and had to walk the same way to get home. Even walking home was a competition to them, seeing who would get there fastest. It wasn't really fair though since Kagome's shrine was closer. Kagome sighed.

_"Hopefully the Feudal Era will cheer me up... "_

She thought about the hanyou Inuyasha and all the other stressful things in that era.

_"I really doubt that... "_

She didn't feel like leaving tonight but she promised Inuyasha. And he was mad enough already that she stayed for the baseball game. Meanwhile Zoey walked with her arms crossed. Every once in a while she would adjust her heavy panda backpack.

_"This stinks... I can't say anything snappy to Kagome because we tied... "_

She noticed them getting closer to Kagome's house. Zoey narrowed her eyes.

_"There's still one more thing that can decide tonight's winner... "_

Kagome noticed the red head's walking speed up. She glared and sped up herself. This continued on and on until eventually both girls were running. Soon they were forced to be on the same side walk as they ran right next to each other.

"Give it up Higurashi! "Zoey growled.

"You give up! You know I'm just going to win like always! "Kagome snapped.

"You just win because you live closer! How about this, first one to that crummy shack with the well in it at your shrine wins! "Zoey knew about the well from the time she had to go over to Kagome's to seal stuff for a school fundraiser. She did it not only to make Kagome made, but because they were sealing 'antiques'...at least that's what she told Kagome's grandpa.

"Fine! Eat my dust! "Kagome confirmed the contest and sped up. The shrine was coming up and both girls were still neck and neck. They ran up the steps so fast that it barely took a second. Kagome's grandpa who was praying by the nearby sacred tree noticed the two zip by.

"Welcome home Kagome! "He called. Kagome ignored her grandfather. Well really it wasn't ignoring since she was to caught up in beating Zoey to even notice her grandpa's words. Both girls locked their eyes on the building with the well in it. Within a few seconds they were going up the steps, both panting.

The door slid open as they ran towards the well. They reached out their hands to touch the finish line. But to make this story go faster, Buyo just so happened to walk by right in front of Kagome's feet. The raven haired girl's eyes widened as she flew forward and knocked into Zoey. The two girl practically glided right into the well(I know, so original, right?).

"Crap! "Zoey yelled as she expected a hard landing. But she couldn't feel any hard ground, but there was still the feeling of falling.

_"Wow...this is a really deep well... "_

She opened her eyes and gasped. She was surrounded by a bright blue light. She saw Kagome to her side with wide eyes. Kagome slapped her forehead.

"Higurashi, what the hell did you- "Zoey couldn't finish her sentence since she felt the hard ground suddenly hit beneath her. She landed head first, thus knocking her out. (Yay!)

**

* * *

**

**That is the first chap! Trust me it gets much more interesting in the next chapter which is already posted so you might as well go read it:) Thanks people, you rock my socks!**


	2. The Bet

* * *

Chapter 2: The Bet

* * *

Zoey moved her head a bit as she felt the ground rumbled around her. She slowly opened her eyes. It took a while for her vision to recover from it's blurriness. She rubbed her forehead and cursed under her breath at the major head ache. Finally, the girl was able to sit up and looked around. Zoey looked around at the darkness, it telling her she was still in the well. 

"Higurashi? "She called and looked around for Kagome. When she saw Kagome wasn't there she growled. But that growl was interrupted by the world suddenly shaking again. She got wide eyes.

_"Is there an earthquake? "_

She looked up and gasped. There was the dark blue night sky that she could see through the well's opening.

_"But the well is in a building! How can I see the sky? Maybe the earthquake brought down this part of the shrine! Maybe I should go up and see what's going on... But it could be safer down here if there really is an earthquake... "_

Finally Zoey decided to climb up the well, using the vines on the edge of the wooden walls.

_"Wasn't there a ladder here? If not then there should be. I'll suggest that to stupid Higurashi...damn her for just ditching me down here! "_

Zoey struggled to reach the top of the well. She climbed over the edge and sighed.

"That well is way to tall... "She mumbled. But the climb up was shorter then the fall down. Zoey's eyes widened again as she remembered the blue light.

_"Maybe I'm going crazy... "_She thought and finally looked at her surroundings. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Yup... I'm going crazy. "Zoey concluded as she looked around and saw nothing but green land. The shrine that she remembered was no where to be found. Even if there was an earthquake, where the heck did all these trees come from? And where did the city go? Suddenly there was a yell.

"Inuyasha! "

Zoey recognized that voice and gasped.

"Higurashi? "She questioned. She almost lost balance as the ground shook under her. Deciding that it wasn't to safe to be alone she ran towards where she heard Kagome's yells. Her goal was to get there before the world shook again. The strange thing was, this wasn't like an earthquake. Every time it happened there would be a loud clashing noise. She continued to run. There was another shake but this time she noticed a shinning light in the distance that lasted as long as the shake did. Zoey's eyes narrowed.

"Earthquake?...No...Dream?...Possibly. "She mumbled. Her running stopped as she realized she had no idea where she was going. Her eyes shoot around. To her left, trees. To her right, trees. Behind her, more trees. And in front of her, you guessed it, trees. It startled her when she heard another loud crash. She looked for the light, knowing that the was probably the direction NOT to go. Finally she saw the light and was about to run the opposite direction when she realized something.

_"Higurashi has to be around here to... And knowing her she's right where the trouble is. I should find her, this seems like a very crappy place to be alone in. Plus...I can yell at her for ditching me like that! "_

Swallowing all of the common sense she had, Zoey ran towards where the light faded away. Her surroundings began to change from forest to wasteland as she tried to reach her unknown destination. She was starting to feel tired, way to much running today. And there was still a bit of nagging pain in her head.

Finally Zoey reached a dead end, kinda. She somehow found herself up on a grassy cliff with a rocky barren bottom. She could hear the cling of metal as she stopped walking. She wanted to approach the edge of the cliff but usually clashing metal wasn't a good sign. She gulped and slowly continued forward.

_"Oh well...I'm already going crazy, what's the worst that could happen... "_

Zoey, not wanting whoever was down there to see her, got on her knees and crawled once she was close to the edge. From the ground she looked down. What she saw surprised her.

She could see five people. Two stood close to each other, each dressed in strange clothes. One was a boy, Zoey was barely able to make out his monk clothes and staff from her distance. She recognized the clothes from modern monks in Japan.

The girl that stood next to him confused Zoey. She was wearing a tight black suit with pink armour. Zoey raised an eyebrow at the giant boomerang she held over her shoulder. She couldn't really see their faces from her place.

She directly under her position and saw two others, male she guessed, each fighting with a sword. She was at least great full she was still in Japan, she could tell from the monk's wardrobe and one of the fighter's kimono. Normally she would of been confused by the long shinny sliver hair of the two fighters. But when it comes to Japan and hair anything was possible. But she did notice a set of animal ears on one of the fighters. Yeah...that was pretty weird, even for Japan.

Finally, she looked over and saw the last person. Her eyes widened as she lifted herself a bit off the ground.

"Higurashi! "She blurted. She quickly covered her mouth when she realized she had just blown her cover. Unfortunately, everyone looked up at her, even the fighter's had lowered their swords and taken a little break to see where that random yell had come from.

Kagome gasped when she saw her.

"Zoey? I told you to stay in the well! "She yelled. Zoey glared at her.

"Well, I'm so sorry if my UNCONCIOUS ears didn't hear you! "She snapped. Kagome glared back.

"Kagome, who the hell is that? "One of the fighting boys growled to Kagome.

"I could ask Kagome the same thing about you! "Zoey shouted to him, not liking his angry tone when he talked about her.

"And maybe you should ask me and not Higurashi! "Zoey added. Inuyasha growled up at Zoey.

"How about you just shut up and get lost? "He suggested. The only response he got from Zoey was her sticking her tongue out at him.

"Stupid Inuyasha... "She was somehow able to hear a low mumbled. Everyone looked over to the silver haired man that stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Allowing a human to speak of you that way while you are able to easily kill them, you are disgrace. "He said. Zoey glared at him.

_"His voice sounds so icy...freaky. "_

"Shut up Sesshomaru! "Inuyasha snapped. Zoey raised an eyebrow as she stood up, knowing that there was really no point in laying low anymore.

_"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? Not your average names. Of course they don't seem like that average of guys... "_

Zoey wished she could see the two better. Apparently Sesshomaru was about to grant her wish,

"Enough. This has become to great of a distraction. "Sesshomaru said and with a simple swing had a blue light flash out of his sword. Zoey looked shocked as the light came directly at the ground beneath her feet. She tried to back away but before she could the razor sharp light had cut through the part of the cliff she stood on, sending her down.

Sesshomaru was surprised to hear no scream from the girl. She simply gasped and there wasn't another noise till he heard her body hit the ground. Curiously, he glanced over, wondering if the girl simply had a heart attack when she began falling or whatever could explain her calmness. She definitely wasn't a mute.

"Zoey! "Kagome suddenly yelled and ran over to where Zoey laid on the ground. Sesshomaru was surprised to see her sit up on her knees as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Damn! Well...at least I didn't land on my head that time. "She mumbled. Zoey looked over as Kagome stopped running about a foot beside her.

"Are you okay? "Kagome said sounding worried. Zoey laughed.

"Wow, I guess this place makes everyone go crazy. It wasn't that far of a fall, I'm fine. You can stop worrying. "Zoey teased. Kagome glared at her.

"I'm not worried about you! If you die then I could be charged for murder since I was last seen with you in our world! "Kagome made up her excuse.

"Uh huh. Whatever Higurashi. "Zoey said as she completely stood up and brushed the dust off her shirt and skirt. She was startled when she heard swords clank again. Her eyes automatically moved to where the two silver haired dudes had their swords locked. Zoey took that moment to finally study their faces. The one in red really had nothing that noticeable other then his silver hair and doggy ears...or where they cat ears? Zoey couldn't really tell.

_"His name is **Inu**yasha so I'm guessing they are dog ears... "_

But the other silver haired fighter, Sesshomaru, seemed much more abnormal. The first thing she noticed was the dark blue crescent moon that rested in the center of his forehead. Then the dark red stripes on each of his cheeks and the pointed ears.

But the thing that stuck with her most was not an individual feature but how all of them combined to make his face look so bored and cool, even when he was having a sword swung at him. And Inuyasha's sword looked much bigger then the little sword he possessed.

_"Than again that 'little sword' can shot out some pretty deadly light beams...or whatever they are. "_

"Hey, Zoey you dumby! "Kagome's voice suddenly snapped Zoey out of her thoughts. Zoey looked at where Kagome was standing next to her only a few seconds ago and was surprised to see only empty space.

"Over here you baka! "Kagome yelled from her spot safely next to the monk and other girl. Zoey sighed and crossed her arms.

"I'm coming, "She said as she began walking. She made sure to avoid the little fight and kept a close watch on it. It was pretty cool to her though.

_"This has to be a dream. Wow I have an imagination... But if this is one of my normal dreams then a giant monster banana should be coming out to bite off Higurashi's head. "_

Zoey looked ahead at her at the still capitated head of Kagome.

_"Maybe this isn't a dream. "_

"Oh sure just take your dandy old time! It isn't like a walk in the park Zoey! "Kagome mumbled. Zoey rolled her eyes as she finally reached the three. She took a closer look at the two people next to Kagome.

"I'm guessing you are the Zoey that Kagome is always compla- I mean talks about. "The women said in a fake cheerful tone. Zoey nodded her head.

"Most likely. "She said.

"Well, I am Sango. "Sango said with a miniature bow of the head. Zoey returned the little bow.

_"They seem cooler then Higurashi is... "_

"I am Miroku, "The monk suddenly jumped between Zoey and Sango, taking hold of Zoey's hands.

"And I would be honored if you would bear my child. "He stated. Zoey raised an eyebrow as there was a few moments of silence, minus the swords crashing against each other and the battle cries of Inuyasha. Finally after many moments of "... ", Zoey looked from Miroku to Kagome and Sango.

"How exactly am I suppose to react to this? I caught me a bit...off gaurd. "She said.

"Usually hitting him does the trick. "Kagome sighed. Sango got red faced with anger.

"Here, allow me! "She growled. Before Zoey could say anything Sango had her boomerang making hard contact with Miroku's head.

"Ow! Sango, I am sorry! Ow. Ow. Ow! "Miroku let go of Zoey's hands as he tried to block Sango's many attacks. Zoey looked over at Kagome.

"Don't mind them, they go on and off. They are supposivly together. "She explained. Zoey nodded then was startled by a yell. She looked back at the fight then at Kagome who looked bored.

"Is this just something average to you? "Zoey questioned as she looked from the fighting boys to Sango still whacking the heck out of Miroku. Kagome shrugged.

"Yup. This is my average life, pretty cool, huh? "Kagome got a slik smile as if saying, 'You must be so jealous'. Zoey could read her tone and glared at her.

"So what are you doing here? You can't fight worth crap. "Zoey said as she remembered once when their argueing came to more then words. Kagome glared at her.

"I am actually a very important part of this group! "Kagome exclaimed.

"Whatever. "Zoey turned to face away from Kagome and looked on at the battle. Kagome glared at the back of Zoey's head as she watched the fight. For some reason though Zoey couldn't help but stare at Sesshomaru's face.

_"They are fighting like crazy, Inuyasha looks like he's about to explode while...uh what's him name...um... "_

She faced Kagome again.

"What's that guys name again? "Zoey questioned.

"Sesshomaru? "Kagome rolled in a 'you idiot' tone. Zoey glared at her then went back to looking at the fight.

_"Right, Sesshomaru, I knew it was something like that. Anyway...he's not showing any sign of tired, weakness, or even caring about the fight. How does he do that? If I kept that look when I was fighting I'd sike my opponent out and win every time! "_

"Don't you even want to know what's going on? "Kagome grumbled. Zoey titled her head a bit and held up a finger.

"Let me guess... Inuyasha is on your side and you guys are the 'good guys'. Sesshomaru is an enemy of Inuyasha...from the looks of it they are connected somehow...maybe relatives? "Zoey guessed. Kagome held back an impressed look.

"Well...yeah. "She mumbled.

"And I'm also going to say that Sesshomaru is the 'bad guy' . Am I right? "Zoey asked, proud of herself. Kagome smirked and shook her head.

"Nope. Not anymore at least. Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half brother and they are both after the life of the hanyou Naraku. Ever since Naraku showed up they have been fighting less. Trust me it use to get much worst then this. "Kagome explained. Zoey nodded then got wide eyes.

"'Hanyou' you said. ...That means 'half demon'...right? "She said. Her Japanese was questionable since she had just come from the states about half a year ago. Kagome nodded.

"Yup. Inuyasha is also hanyou. While Sesshomaru is full youkai. There's a lot of youkais around here and it's completly dangerous. But we manage, "Kagome smiled proudly, knowing that deep down Zoey had to of been impressed. But when she looked at Zoey for a respond all she say was the red head starring at the two battling. Zoey couldn't help but be amazed.

_"Demons? That's...insane...and it actually hurt when I fell off that cliff so this has to be a dream...wow...demons. That explains why that Sesshomaru guy's face is so...blah. "_

Zoey's eyes finally traveled away from the fighters when she noticed something. Walking towards them was a large two headed dragon like creature being led by a short little toad.

"Sesshomaru-sama! "The toad thing yelled as he noticed the fight.

"I'm guessing they are demons too? "Zoey thought outloud.

"Most of them. "Kagome mumbled and began wlaking towards Inuyasha as the fight stopped.

"Most? "Zoey mumbled. It was then that she noticed the little girl on the dragon's back. She looked maybe a little bit older then ten and wore a bright orange and yellow kimono. As the dragon stopped it's proggression the girl jumped off the dragon. While the little girl ran up to Sesshomaru, Zoey decided to just follow Kagome.

"Are you two quite done yet? "Higurashi sighed. Zoey looked confused at the two.

_"Half brothers that just go at it and then suddenly stop? "_

"Shut up Kagome! "Inuyasha snapped, not in the best of moods. Zoey was surprised when she noticed Sesshomaru tuck his sword back into his it's shieth.

"I am done wasting my time with you Inuyasha. "His icy voice said. Zoey ignored the chills his death tone gave her and looked at Inuyasha.

"I don't get it... .you fight, you barely make it out, and then you two just walk away as if it was normal! " She tried to figure out how this was possible. Inuyasha just crossed his arms and nodded.

"It is normal you baka. "

"Hey, don't call me a baka, or I'll call you a dog! "Zoey snapped back. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, who is that? "She heard the little girl say. Zoey looked over as Sesshomaru remained silent.

"Just another annoying human Rin. Much like yourself actually... "The little toad answered. Zoey glared at him then gave a nicer look to the girl she figured was Rin.

"Actually my name is Zoey. "She corrected.

"Zoey? What kind of ridiculous name is that? "He laughed.

"Not as ridiculous as your face. "Zoey snapped back confidently. Jaken glared at her as Rin let out little giggles. Kagome smiled, of course hating to see Zoey actually win a fight but liking the fact Jaken got told off.

"Jaken, Rin. "Sesshomaru suddenly said. The two looked up at him.

"So the toad's name is Jaken? And you think there's something wrong with my name? Ha! What a joke! "Zoey laughed.

"Zoey, it's over. Stop trying to act cool. "Kagome mumbled lowly. Zoey glared at her.

"What was the Higurashi? "She growled.

"I said stop trying to act cool! "Kagome repeated, much louder. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and even Rin and Jaken watched as the two girls began another loud battle. Sesshomaru glanced up but paid little attention to the two humans.

"Rin, Jaken, we are leaving. "Sesshomaru said and turned to walk away.

"You wouldn't last ten minutes here! "Kagome yelled.

"Oh yeah! Wanna bet? "Zoey yelled back.

"Sure! How about this! If you last here for one month then I'll wear your school's uniform for a whole week! And if you don't make it and go crying home, which will definitly happen, then you have to wear my school's uniform for a week! " Kagome layed out the rules. Zoey smirked.

"Fine, better save up your money for that uniform! "She said and held out her hand, as the girl's shook each other's hand to seal the deal.

"Yeah right! Just a day and you'll be begging for me to take you back home! "Kagome laughed.

"Actually, now that I think about it, this is going to be pretty hard since I have to spend the next month with you! "Zoey said, in a disqusted tone.

"Oh and you think I want to hang out with you for the next month? I don't know if I'll be able to survive! "Kagome matched Zoey's tone. Zoey glared at her, the last of her anger finally showing.

"Fine! I won't travel with you guys then! "She spat.

"Oh really? So who are you going to travel with? Or are you just going to sit here for the next month? "Kagome laughed.

"No, I'm going to travel with...with...with them! "She yelled and pointed towards Jaken, Rin ,and Sesshomaru. Jaken got wide eyes as Rin got a smile. Sesshomaru kept his emotionless look, but slightly raised his eyebrow. There was a few moments of silence. Suddenly, Kagome fell over laughing.

"Travel with Sesshomaru? Haha! "The Tokyo high student cracked up. Zoey got so mad that her face turned red.

"Whatever Higurashi! I'll see you in one month! "She yelled and stomped towards the dragon thing that she saw Rin and Jaken show up on. The two heads looked at eachother with confused looks as Zoey stopped in front of them and crossed her arms. She looked at Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru.

"Well, are you guys coming or not? "She snapped. Sango leaned over next to Kagome who was still on the ground laughing.

"Kagome, your not actually going to let her do this, are you? Sesshomaru will kill her. "The dmeon slayer whispered. Kagome smiled and looked at Sango.

"Chill out! Sesshomaru will tell her she can't come, totally embarrass her, and life will be good. "Kagome whispered back and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Just watch... "Kagome whispered. She stared at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to yell at Zoey or something.

She got a little smirk as Sesshomaru walked towards where Zoey was. Rin and Jaken looked at eachother and followed behind him. Everyone watched as Sesshomaru stopped in front of Zoey, looking down at her. She looked back up at him, keeping the angry look.

They kept this position for a while, everyone watched as the two had a silent battle. Kagome was getting a little worried, thinking Sesshomaru might do something a little deadly. Finally, Sesshomaru turned away from her and began walking.

"Let's go. "He ordered, surprsing everyone. Faces turned into shocked as Zoey sighed.

"It's about time.. "She mumbled and followed the demon, her arms still crossed. Rin's smile grew almost larger then her face as she skipped after the two.

"Yay! A new friend! Wait for Rin, Zoey-san! "She called. Zoey slowed down her pace and gave Rin the time to catch up before walking at normal speed again. But before the red head turned back around, she took this perfect oppertunity to stick her tongue out at Kagome and smirk.

Kagome, still with a complely shocked look, watched as the new group walked away.

"Kagome! Isn't it dangerous to let her just walk off with Sesshomaru like that? "Sango asked.

"Keh, she'll be fine. Sesshomaru's gotten soft. He hasn't hurt Rin yet. "Inuyasha pointed out in his usual aggrovated tone.

"Yes but Rin does whatever Sesshomaru says with a smile. She never questions nor defies him. But this Zoey seems to be the type that has a tongue just as sharp as her mind. "Miroku mumbled. Kagome suddenly glared.

"Alright! You just wait! You'll be loosing that bet in now time! "She suddenly yelled, surprising everyone.

They hadn't made it to far yet, so Zoey was able to hear Kagome's yell. She glared, but didn't bother yelling back. Having an argument from this distant would just be annoying.

"Wench. "Sesshomaru's voice surprised her a bit. She looked over at him with a glare.

"Wench? The name is Zoey. "She corrected.

"It does not matter to me. But know this, just because you are traveling with this Sesshomaru does not mean you have any kind of support. I will not protect, feed, or shelt- "

"Whatever, I just want to get away from Higurashi. "Zoey interrupted him and looked up. Sesshomaru glanced back at her.

"Trust me, you won't even know I'm hereeeek! "Zoey 'eek'ed the last part as her clumbsiness cause her to suddenly trip over a rock. Rin giggled as Jaken rolled his eyes.

"Why do I doubt that? "The imp mumbled. Zoey looked up from the ground. She saw her new 'group friends' continue walking. Rin turned around with a smile.

"Hurry Zoey-san, or you'll be left behind. "The girl lectured. Zoey got a little smile and stood back up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. "Zoey said and ran to catch up with the group.

_"This is crazy... I like it! "_

Sesshomaru could hear the new group member had laready recovered from her fall and was running back to her spot next to Rin.

_"... "_

**

* * *

**

Okay, time to post this sucka :) I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far and continue to read. Please **REVIEW **or things could happen... muahaha. Anyway, I'll update soon!


	3. Questions

Sorry this took a while. I have five projects due. No lie! Three in science, one in math and one in English. I got most of them done so I should be updating much faster now.

Okay there were some things I forgot to mention in the first chapter.

I know that in the series Inuyasha, Kagome is in Junior High. But this story takes place a bit into the future, so now she's a high scholar. Just wanted to clear that up :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Questions

* * *

Zoey sighed.

They had been waiting for Jaken to catch some breakfast for almost an hour now. Rin insisted that Jaken was an excellent fisher but Zoey wasn't really buying that. She sat close to the little river, so small that it was almost a stream, that Jaken stood in. Rin sat next too here, giggling when Jaken would miss a fish but always cheering the imp on. Sesshomaru stood there, sometimes glancing at one of them but mostly starring into space.

"You know. You really suck at this Jaken. "Zoey said as Jaken missed another fish.

"Shut up human. I am just having an off day. "Jaken countered. His eyes grew as a fish jumped up right in front of him. He made a leap for it but missed thus falling face first into the water. Zoey and Rin laughed as fish jumped around him, mocking the toad. Jaken glared over at Zoey and Rin.

"I'd like to see you try this. "Jaken grumbled. Zoey considered that for a moment then shrugged.

"K. Beats just sitting here and watching you make an idiot of yourself . . . though that is fun . . . "She said and stood up. Jaken looked confused as she kicked off her shoes, took off her socks, and walked into the water. He stood up as she put her hands on her hips and looked down. Sesshomaru looked over, expecting her to embarrass herself again somehow.

"Let's see . . . so where are those little rascals? "She mumbled and scanned the water for the fish. She did take a little bit of time to appreciate the non polluted clear river.

"There's one Zoey-san! "Rin said and pointed down to where a large fish swam.

"Why do you help her and not this Jaken? "Jaken snapped to Rin.

"Because it's funny when you miss, Master Jaken. "Rin giggled. Zoey looked down at the water and caught the fish with her eye. Sesshomaru watched as she snuck up on it. He knew she wouldn't catch it. She was a clumsy human. He concluded that fish most likely wouldn't be for breakfast this morning.

Zoey quickly reached down for the fish. Everyone watched as, for a second, she had it but it flapped its way out of her hands.

"Oh no you don't! "She said as it swam away. She ran after it, water splashing everywhere. Jaken rolled his eyes.

"Your scarring away all the other fish you baka! "He snapped.

"Go Zoey-san! "Rin cheered. Jaken glared at Rin for a split second then looked at his lord. Sesshomaru seemed to just be watching Zoey, his eyes following wherever she chased the fish. He was just waiting for her to fall, crack her skull open on a rock, then he could walk away and act like she never existed.

"Almost got it! "Zoey said as she held the fish tightly in her hands. She brought it up to eye level as it stopped struggling.

"Hey I did it! "She said, sounding impressed. Jaken crossed his arms and looked away with a 'hmpf' as Rin ran up to Zoey, wetting the bottom of her kimono. Sesshomaru, not really to impressed, just looked away.

"At least now we get to eat . . . "Jaken grumbled. Zoey's happy smile changed to a frown as she looked at the fish's face. It breathed hard, begging for water. Rin looked confused at Zoey as she released the fish and let it fall back into the water.

"Zoey-san, it's getting away! "Rin said as she began to chase after it.

"It's okay Rin. Let it go. "Zoey said and began her way back to land. Sesshomaru looked at her as Jaken ran up with an angry face.

"That was our breakfast! "He yelled.

"If you want fish so bad then go ahead and catch one. But I have a strict policy not to eat anything that I make eye contact with. "She stated as she sat down to put her shoes and socks back on.

"Enough of this nonsense . . . "Sesshomaru suddenly said as Rin walked up next toZoey and rung out the ends of her kimono. Jaken and Rin looked at Sesshomaru awaiting orders as Zoey continued to put on her shoes and socks.

"Geez, finally you say something. Ya know, for a 'leader' or whatever you don't really lead much . . . "She mumbled.

"Do not talk that way about Lord Sesshomaru-sama! He is an excellent leader! "Jaken yelled.

"If you say so. I guess I can't really make a conclusion yet. I've only been here for less then a day. "Zoey sighed.

_"Actually I'm still not even sure if this is real yet . . . I feel like I'm going to wake up any minute now . . . "_

She stood up with her shoes and socks completely in place then looked at Sesshomaru.

"So where too now, oh great leader? "She asked, joking around with his title. Sesshomaru kept his bored expression.

"We are patrolling Lord Sesshomaru-sama's lands. We will return to the palace in a few weeks. "Jaken grumbled.

"Okay . . . a palace huh? Sounds fancy. How do you go from roughing it in the wild to chilling in a palace? "She said sarcastically. Jaken raised an eyebrow...if he has one...

"Chilling? The palace is not cold... "Jaken corrected.

"Not that kind of chilling. Chilling as in hanging out. "Zoey explained.

"Hanging out? "Rin questioned. Zoey sighed and shook her head.

"Never mind... geez this is going to be a long month. "She thought out loud.

"It is time to go. "Sesshomaru said, suddenly breaking the conversation. Zoey looked over to see the demon walking away. Rin and Jaken quickly scrambled preparing Ah Un and then setting out after their master. Zoey grabbed her backpack off the ground and followed them, starring at the back of Sesshomaru's head.

_"I don't get it...what's the big deal with him? He doesn't talk, he just stands there watching people, and I didn't see him sleep one wink last night... Maybe it's a demon thing. "_

"So Sesshomaru, these are your lands, huh? You some kind of conqueror? "Zoey asked, hoping to get a conversation started with the demon.

"For the last time, refer to Lord Sesshomaru using his proper title! And to answer your question, Lord Sesshomaru inherited these lands from his late father. "Jaken replied. Zoey frowned.

_"Okay, that's defiantly a reason to change the subject. Dead parents equals no talking. But it would help if Jaken would be quiet and let Sesshomaru talk for himself. "_

"But in a way you are correct. Very soon this Sesshomaru will be expanding my empire and, as you said, will conquer more lands. "Sesshomaru said, surprising Zoey.

"Oh, well that's cool...I guess... "She mumbled.

_"Conquer other lands? I thought Kagome said he wasn't a bad guy. Oh well, at least this isn't my world, I don't have to worry about him concurring anything there. Of course I don't even know where here is. I forgot to ask Higurashi, maybe I'm in an alternate universe or something. "_

"We're in Japan, right? "She asked to no one in particular.

"Of course. Why do humans always ask such stupid questions? "Jaken snapped.

"Well excuse me! But I just fell through a stupid well and ended up here! It's not like Higurashi bothered to tell me anything. "Zoey grumbled.

"Perhaps she would of if you hadn't insisted on starting arguments. "Jaken pointed out.

"I did not start those, she did! And you can't say anything since every other sentence that comes out of your mouth is an insult. "She growled.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, hating the annoying arguments the two always had. Zoey had only been there for less then a day and was already causing chaos. But she wasn't worth his time to kill, at least Rin seemed to like her.

"Maybe you shouldn't give me something to insult then! "Jaken spat.

"Oh well excuse me for not being perfect. It's all my fault, after all I am only human. "She hissed.

"And that is the problem with you humans. You have almost no worth. "Jaken said.

"Is that what you really think Master Jaken? "Rin questioned.

"Of course. "Jaken nodded. Zoey glared at him and quickly snatched the staff out of his little hands.

"Hey give that- yow! "Jaken yelled as Zoey took the staff and banged it against his head.

"You need to learn some respect dude. "She mumbled and kept whacking the little toad.

"Respect? What makes you think you deserve any of this Jaken's respect? "Jaken yelled as he tried to cover his head and block the blows.

" Because I can do this. "Zoey said as she kicked Jaken into the air and hit him with the staff like you would it a baseball with a bat.

Jaken screamed as he flied into the distance. Zoey blocked the sun from her eyes to see then smiled.

"All those years of softball really paid off. "She mumbled and rested the staff on her shoulder.

"Wow... "Rin mumbled and starred up to where Jaken had disappeared.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, are we going to wait for Master Jaken? "Rin asked.

"Jaken will catch up on his own eventually. "Sesshomaru said in his normal bored tone. Though he was a little envious. So many times he want to do very same thing.

Zoey smiled. This was some perfect time to enjoy without Jaken. Maybe now Sesshomaru would answer questions on his own without that little bug.

"So how long have you guys been traveling for? "Zoey asked, hoping the conversation would start up. She didn't want to be with people she felt awkward around for a month so it would be best to get to know each other now.

"Rin has been with Lord Sesshomaru-sama for about three years now. "Rin answered for Sesshomaru.

"Oh really? And how long were you traveling before you met Rin? " Zoey asked knowing Rin probably wouldn't know this answer so Sesshomaru would be forced to answer.

She waited for a few moments and began thinking he was never going to answer her.

"I have been traveling for almost 350 years. I met Jaken about 150 years into that. "He replied, his voice holding boredom. Zoey began to laugh, thinking it was a joke.

"Haha. You know you don't look like the kind of guy who would have a sense of humor. But seriously, how long have you been traveling for? "She giggled. Sesshomaru gave a very slight glare.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama is not joking Zoey-san. "Rin said. Zoey looked down at her confused.

"Rin, if he wasn't joking then that would make him at least 350 years old! "Zoey pointed out.

"Actually this Sesshomaru is about 500 years of age. "Sesshomaru mumbled. Zoey's jaw almost dropped when she couldn't find a hint of joking in his voice.

"B-but how? "She gasped.

"Fool, have you already forgotten? I am a demon, my life will last far longer then any human's. "Sesshomaru said. Zoey looked the back of Sesshomaru's head.

"Woah, geez you don't look a day over 20. Well...except for the grey hair... "She thought out loud. Even though she couldn't see Sesshomaru's face she could feel a sharp glare on his features.

"It's not grey... it's silver. "He growled. Zoey shrugged and stretched her arms above her head.

"Whatever. Any other special demon traits I should know about? Like mind reading or something? "She asked. Sesshomaru remained silent and continued to walk in front of them.

"Hello? Earth to Sesshomaru. "She said.

"Rin doesn't think Lord Sesshomaru-sama wants to talk anymore. He has those kinds of moments... But Rin wants to know more about you, Zoey-san. "Rin said. Zoey looked down at the little girl with a smile.

"Okay, well for starters, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me 'Zoey-san'. Just Zoey is fine. "Zoey explained. That whole title thing was starting to annoy her. Rin looked confused.

"But Zoey-san needs a title. Perhaps, you would like 'Zoey-chan' more? "Rin suggested. Zoey sighed and shrugged.

"Never mind Rin. Just call me what ever you want but I hope you don't mind me referring to you without a title. "She said. Rin nodded.

"Of course not Zoey-chan. "The little girl smiled warmly. Zoey smiled back.

"_I guess if I just hang out with Rin this month won't be to bad. "_

"You said something about not being from 'this world'. What did you mean? "Sesshomaru suddenly said, surprising both of them. Zoey's mouth went from a smile to a smirk.

"_Heck yes! Even the 'icy' dude is starting to warm up to me. This month will be a snap. "_

"Well, I'm actually not sure. Me and Higurashi were racing when we tripped -actually she tripped and pushed me- in to this stupid old well. Then I ended up here. "Zoey explained.

"But you said you were from Japan. This is Japan so you can't be completly lost. "Rin pointed out. Zoey sighed.

"Yeah but this doesn't seem like the Japan I'm from. The truth is I'm not really from Japan. I'm from a place called America. I just came to Japan as a foreign exchange student about half a year ago. "She mumbled and pushed some of her hair behind her ears.

"Foreign exchange student? "Rin questioned in a strange tone.

"Foreign... that explains why you look so strange. "Sesshomaru commented.

"Strange? What do you mean strange? "Zoey hissed.

"You are not demon yet your eyes are blue, your hair is red, and you have those strange little dots on your face. That is strange. "Sesshomaru said in an emotionless tone that made Zoey madder.

"They are not 'strange little dots'. They are freckles! And you know what? That big moon on your forehead isn't exactly normal. And there is nothing wrong with my hair or eyes! "She grumbled. Sesshomaru stopped speaking, knowing that getting this girl mad was probably fun, but not worth it at the same time.

Rin frowned and shook her head. She was getting tired of Sesshomaru never seeming to get along with anyone. He only got along with Rin and Jaken because they were so loyal to him. But it could take a while for this girl to understand that loyalty.

Sesshomaru was thinking the exact same thing. But he didn't concern himself to much with it. He knew that she would end up getting into trouble, he would save her, and she would think of him as her 'hero'. That is what happened to Jaken, and also to Rin. He would probably only have to deal with her backtalk for a little bit longer.

"Dude, how much longer are we going to walk? "Zoey sighed and looked down at her poor aching feet.

"We will travel till night time. Maybe then we will set up camp. "Sesshomaru said.

"And tomorrow...? "Zoey said, almost afraid to ask.

"Tomorrow we continue to patrol the lands. "

"Basically, more walking. "Zoey sighed. Rin got a smile and nodded.

"Rin likes to walk. Walking is fun, especially when Rin sings a song! Oh I know! Zoey-chan, sing a song with Rin! _Nama no naka! "_Rin began her song as Zoey slapped her forehead. (Just so your guys know, Nama no naka is the first part of that little song Rin sings for Sesshomaru. Just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't think I'm crazy, lol)

Rin was cute and all but this was driving Zoey insane. Every five minutes she wanted to either sing some kind of song, play some kind of game, or talk about something.

"_No wonder Sesshomaru let me stick around. I'm the perfect distraction to make Rin forget about him. "_

Zoey sighed again. She tried to imagine Sesshomaru singing one of these songs or playing a game with Rin. That just didn't match up in her mind. In the past few hours that she had been walking she had realized a few things.

One, Rin was a little ball of energy with no limit. Two, Sesshomaru was a cold jerk who only felt like saying something when he could hint an insult. And three, Jaken was a really slow walker because he still hadn't caught up to them. In fact, Zoey was starting think they would never see the little imp again.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, may we stop? Rin is tired. "Rin said. Zoey looked down at her confused. She didn't seem tired a few seconds ago. Sesshomaru stopped walking and was silent for a moment. Over the trip he heard Rin's stomach rumble every once in a while. He tried to remember the last time she had eaten something.

"We will take a short break. "He stated. Zoey got a huge smile and threw her hands into the air.

"Hallalouya! "She said and let herself just fall backwards for a little rest.(lol I really don't think I spelled that right) Rin looked down at Zoey with a few giggles. The she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, may Rin go look for some food? "Her childish voice asked. Sesshomaru nodded, knowing the girl was probably starving by now.

"Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama. "Rin said then kneeled down by Zoey's head.

"Would you like to come with Rin, Zoey-chan? "Rin asked. Zoey kept her eyes closed.

"Aw, Rin. Please don't make me move. "She begged. Rin giggled then nodded.

"Okay Zoey-chan. Rin will be right back! "Rin said then ran off. Zoey sat up and watched Rin run away.

"_Is it safe to let her run off alone? "_

She looked at Sesshomaru.

"_I guess he's not the most protective leader. He just abandoned Jaken and let Rin run off like that._ _Or maybe I'm just being stupid. It could be perfectly safe here. "_

"I would imagine you'd be hungry by now. "Sesshomaru said. Zoey laid her head back on the ground.

"Nah, the pain in my feet made me forget about the pain in my stomach. "She said. Sesshomaru walked over to near by tree, and did what he was famous for. He sat down leaning against the trunk. (I don't know about you guys, but when I think of Sesshomaru I think about him leaning against a tree. lol )

"How exactly do you plan on lasting a month if you can barely handle a day? "Sesshomaru questioned as he closed his eyes.

"I don't know, I'll figure it out somehow. I guess this isn't to bad. Exercising all day and not eating... I'll go back to my world twenty pounds lighter. "She joked. She was hoping to get at least a smirk out of the demon. But nothing, he acted as if she hadn't just said a joke. But still Zoey kept a bit of hope for the demon.

"_Maybe it just wasn't funny... but now that he mentions it, I am kind of hungry... dammit I'm not kind of hungry, I'm freaking starving! "_

She sat up and looked at Sesshomaru.

"What about you, aren't you hungry? "She mumbled.

"This Sesshomaru does not require food as much as you humans. "He stated. Zoey frowned and rested her head on her knees.

"Why do you do that? "She asked. Sesshomaru opened his eyes.

"Do what exactly? "He questioned.

"Say 'this Sesshomaru'. Is Sesshomaru really that common of a name? "She said. Sesshomaru didn't respond.

"And if you want people to refer to you as 'Sesshomaru-sama' so much then why don't you say 'this Sesshomaru-sama'? If you said that then I'd probably get into the habit of calling you Sesshomaru-sama. "She added.

"Why do you ask so many questions? "Sesshomaru almost growled. Zoey shrugged.

"Why don't you ever answer my questions? "She countered. Sesshomaru glared at her. Considering how he normally treated people this girl should consider herself lucky that he was even talking to her now.

"Oh well, at least I'll only be here for a month. I guess there's no real point in asking to many questions. "She sighed. Sesshomaru gave a very small 'hmpf'.

"Something to say? "Zoey glared at him.

"You will be here for less then a month. Once you see your first attack you'll be ready to run home. If you survive it that is. "He said.

"You know that's what people keep telling me. But seriously, where is the danger? So far the worst thing that has happened to me was getting annoyed by Jaken! "She exclaimed.

"So far you have mostly encountered humans. But the other many demons here will waste no time to eat you, steal your soul, or some other things. "Sesshomaru's voice was so bored that Zoey couldn't help but think he was joking.

"You're a demon, Jaken's a demon. I've encountered you two and what do ya know? I'm alive! "She said sarcastically.

"Jaken is a weak demon that talks more then he acts. As for me, I feel that killing you would be a waste of time and energy. But with your constant arguing then this Sesshomaru might be forced to kill you. "He nearly growled. Zoey rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Yeah, right. Well excuse me Mister Demon but I'm going to go look for Rin. I'm suddenly hungry. I guess at least now you won't have to deal with my 'arguing'. "She snapped and looked at where Rin had run off.

"How kind of you to spare my sanity for now. "Sesshomaru mumbled. Zoey shot him a little glare before walking, or should I say stomping, away. She had a firm glare planted on her face.

"_Stupid Sesshomaru. Ug it's going to be hard traveling with him. "_

"Now where the heck did Rin go? "She mumbled, looking around. Between the darkness, every tree pretty much looking exactly the same, and no trail, Zoey could tell she was going to get lost pretty quickly.

**

* * *

**

I was going to make it longer but I really wanted to get this posted so I stopped here. Please review.

**

* * *

jlkittyus: I'm glad you like it :) I've been wanting to start this story for a while. And I'm glad you think the grammar is good. Lol I'm not good with grammar so anything you think I did on purpose was really just be guessing. Lol****

* * *

IEatChicken: Ya, I'm to good with the whole "updating soon" concept. But I'm glad you like the story and hope you continue reading it. (Hint hint)****

* * *

molly-mouse616: Yes we can all thank you for me posting the new story and delaying the update of AOKAS! Thanks for the heads up about that little mistake. I can't tell you how many times I've typed "Kim".****

* * *

MIdoriko-the unessasary: Lol well thank you very much. Now if only I could get this whole updating thing right...**

* * *


	4. Ug, How Many More Days?

* * *

Chapter 4: How many more days?

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama! "Rin sang as she skipped out from behind the bushes to join Sesshomaru and Jaken. Rin looked at the imp confused. 

"Master Jaken, when did you get back? "Rin asked. Jaken crossed his arms and glared.

"Long enough ago. "He grumbled then looked around.

"Where's that other human? Did you perhaps... lose track of her? "Jaken suggested with hope in his voice.

"Your not that lucky Jaken. "Zoey groaned as she stepped out of the bushes that Rin had just come from. Sesshomaru took the moment to notice the terrible sleepy posture, her half closed eyes, and clothes that already had plenty of dirt stains on them.

"Dammit. "Jaken grumbled. Zoey got a nice smile.

"Finally, napy noo time. "She mumbled and just plopped onto the ground for a good rest.

"We are leaving. "Sesshomaru said then turned around to walk away. Zoey sat up and looked confused.

"B-but! "

"No butts. You should have had plenty of time to rest last night. "Jaken snapped. Zoey glared. It might of been morning, but Zoey hadn't gotten any sleep lately. Half of last night she was lost and the other half she was lost with Rin.

"Can we please take like a five minute break? "Zoey practically begged.

"What is it with you humans and your need for breaks! You waste to much time. "Jaken hissed. But on the inside the toad was thankful that the two girls had delayed the travels. He probably would of never caught up if they kept going.

"So..is that a no? "Zoey asked. Nobody answered. They just kept walking. Zoey took that as a 'duh' and she let out a huge sigh. She stood up and walked after them. Her legs felt like they were about to fall off. And she was worried about just randomly falling asleep. Suddenly, the demon Ah Un caught her eye. She smirked and jumped next to the two headed beast.

"Hey Ah Un, did I ever tell you that you're my best friend? "She asked, buttering the demon up for a lift. One of Ah Un's heads looked at her as the other totally ignored the human. It read her sleep eyes and gave a simple nod. Zoey got a big smile as she jumped onto the demon and leaned back on one of it's long necks. Sesshomaru glanced back as the girl closed her eyes with a dreamy smile.

Within a few seconds her breathing told him that she was out for the count. Jaken looked up at her on Ah Un then sighed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how long will she be traveling with us? She can't even handle on day. "Jaken mumbled.

"No more then a month. The only reason this Sesshomaru allows her to travel with us now is her pride is at stake with that bet she made. It would some what pleasure this Sesshomaru to see Inuyasha's wench beaten. "Sesshomaru said.

"Well Rin likes Zoey-chan. Rin hopes she will stay for longer then a month. "Rin joined in.

"Ha! As if Lord Sesshomaru-sama would let that wench follow us around for any more then a month! I'm personally hoping that some demon will come and eat her by then. Besides look at her, she's filthy! "Jaken glanced at the sleeping Zoey with a bit of a disgusted look. Sesshomaru gave a little look back and saw the dirt that was already staining Zoey.

"It's not her fault she keeps tripping! "Rin pointed out.

"And it's only been one day and she's already sleeping on Ah Un's back! "Jaken said.

"Put she didn't sleep at all last night! And she hasn't eaten since before we met her! "Rin added. Jaken raised an eyebrow.

"You two did not find food? "He questioned. Rin nodded.

"Well we did but it was only enough for one so Zoey-chan let Rin have it. You see Lord Sesshomaru-sama, she's very kind! And she's funny! "Rin tried to sell Zoey to the two demons as if she was a door to door salesman. Sesshomaru didn't respond but kept listening to the two.

"All I can say, Rin, is you better treasure the time you have because soon she will be gone. Hmpf, she'll probably just be a burden anyway. "Jaken grumbled. Suddenly a rock flew in Jaken's direction. The imp didn't realize it till the hard shell made contact with his green head.

"Yow! "He cried, and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Did this Jaken say something wrong, Lord Sesshomaru? "Jaken mumbled.

"This Sesshomaru did not throw the rock... "Sesshomaru said.

"I did. "

Rin and Jaken looked over at Zoey, still sitting on Ah Un. She had her arms crossed and her eyes open. Though from a distance you would think they were closed from the very sharp glare Zoey gave Jaken.

"And trust me, I will not be a burden. "She said with a bit of bitterness in her voice. Jaken glared back at her then looked forward.

"Oh and I'm so sorry for being 'filthy'. But maybe if some one's stupid staff wasn't in my foot's way all the time... "Zoey began the battle.

"Human, you do not need my staff's help for you to trip! "Jaken spat. Zoey jumped off Ah Un and stomped towards Jaken.

"This time I'll make sure that I hit you all the way to Antarctica! "She snapped and went to grab Jaken's staff. She successfully grabbed it and kicked Jaken into the air again. But this time when she went to swing she felt something holding the staff back. Jaken just fell back onto the ground as Zoey turned around to see Sesshomaru tightly clutching the staff and stopping her from beating the crap out of Jaken.

"Okay, where did you come from? "She sighed. Sesshomaru glared at her and pulled the staff completely out of her hands.

"If you truly wish not to be a burden then perhaps you should start with controlling your temper. "He said to her in an uncaring tone. Zoey glared at him. His face held absolutely no emotion. No understanding, no kindness, just a blank expression. But somehow that was enough. That face made Zoey get the point.

"Whatever... "She mumbled and turned around to continue walking. Sesshomaru threw the staff onto Jaken who was still on the ground. Rin got a frown as Zoey crossed her arms.

"_So that's what they think? I'm just going to be a burden? Nothing more then a spoiled brat. Well... "_

"Ahem. "Sesshomaru coughed. Zoey stopped walking and looked back at the demon.

"It is not your place to walk ahead of this Sesshomaru. "He said. Zoey starred at him for a few seconds. Finally she took a step back.

"Of course... "She mumbled.

"_I will prove them wrong. "_

**

* * *

**

For a while they just walked. Nothing really happened. Zoey was still sleepy but didn't dare fall back asleep so they could talk about her again. And she acted as if she wasn't tired or starving just so Jaken would have nothing to use against her. Instead she walked, always making sure to be behind Sesshomaru and show "respect" as her feet became more and more worn out.

But finally luck gave her a chance as Sesshomaru stopped.

"Why have we stopped milord? "Jaken asked. Sesshomaru gave the air a quick sniff.

"There is a spring up ahead... Rin, Zoey go bathe. "He ordered. Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru-sama. "Rin said happily then grabbed Zoey's hand.

"Come on Zoey-chan! Let's go! "She said.

"Hold on a second. When he says spring does he mean a heated tub or a pond? "Zoey asked.

"The pond. "

"As in one that's outside and probably filled with leeches, fish, and gunk? "Zoey added. Jaken smirked.

"Yes, that exact same kind of pond. Why, is there a problem with that? "He asked. Zoey glared at him.

"No! Of course not! "She snapped then walked over to Sesshomaru, pulling Rin with her.

"Where exactly is this spring? "She asked, trying to hold the anger back in her voice. Sesshomaru looked away from her. He began walking and Zoey got a sweat drop.

"Is he going to tell us? "She mumbled.

"Silly, we are suppose to follow Lord Sesshomaru-sama! "Rin gigled. Zoey got an 'oh' look. She ignored all the little comments that came out of Jaken's mouth as she walked forward, still dragging Rin along. Sesshomaru finally stopped by a nice wall of trees.

"The spring is beyond these trees. Do not take to long. Jaken, let's go. "He said and walked the opposite direction.

"Hey, where are you going? "Zoey asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer but naturally, Jaken did.

"It is none of your business human. Do not come looking for us, we will be back. "Jaken said as the two walked off. Zoey sighed. Really she was a bit relieved that the two didn't stay. At least they gave her and Rin some privacy. Zoey gulped, she still didn't like the idea of bathing in the open.

"Well I guess we should hurry up so we can be ready when they come back, "She gave the best excuse she could for wanting to speed this up.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Jaken walked along. Sesshomaru eventually stopped.

"We will travel no further, "He said. Jaken nodded.

"I suspected as much. Those two are sitting ducks. Going too far would be like serving them on silver platters to hungry demons. Though I would not mind our group lacking a certain red human... "The imp grumbled. Sesshomaru remained silent.

"But I must admit, I am impressed that she has lasted this long. But considering no demons have attacked her, we can not give her that much credit. "He Jaken added. Sesshomaru gave the slightest nod.

"_Surprising though... I suspected she would of had a demon attack her by now. Her scent would be appealing to most demons... appealing enough for them to want to make a meal out of her. But it seems she has a most incredible luck in that department. "_

Zoey looked around from her spot in the water. Rin was splashing around and enjoying life. Zoey would of been too if she wasn't so freaked out by the fact she was bathing in a place where any person could just walk by. Plus the water was pretty cold and slimy. She noticed a thing of god-knows-what float past her. Her face twisted.

"_And this is suppose to make me clean how? "_

She looked over at her clothes neatly folded up on the side of the "spring".

"_Crap, why didn't I bring extra clothes or something. A skirt and shirt is just no going to cut it. Not to mention fall is on it's way. "_

She sighed. They would have to last for the next month. She wondered if Kagome considered a month 30 or 31 days. One day could make all the difference. But she didn't know when she would be able to ask Kagome. And what if a month passed and she didn't know? How do people keep track of the days around here? She'd almost lost count already. And if she did know the month was over, would Sesshomaru take her back to the well, or at least back to Kagome?

"Rin, "Zoey said. Rin looked over at her.

"How often do you guys usually see Kagome and her friends? "Zoey asked. Rin thought for a moment the shrugged.

"Not often. Master Jaken and Rin don't see them as much as Lord Sesshomaru-sama does. "She answered. Zoey frowned.

"Well, if I wanted to see them would that mean I'd have to pretty much stalk Sesshomaru wherever he goes? "Zoey asked. Rin nodded.

"You think he would consider that a burden? "The teen said with hope. Rin giggled.

"I do. But you don't really care about that, do you Zoey-chan? "Rin asked. Zoey frowned and sighed.

"Unfortunately, I do... "She mumbled and looked down. Suddenly and idea popped into her mind as she looked up.

"I know I'll just callHigurashi!"She said and swam over to where her clothes and backpack were. Rin got a confused look.

"You are going to call Kagome-chan? Do you think she will hear you? "Rin questioned. Zoey giggled as she opened her backpack and pulled out her cell phone.

"Not that kind of call. "She said.

"Crap... I should of charged it. It's about to die. I better make this quick. "She mumbled and pressed some buttons.

"It's about to die? That's terrible! "Rin exclaimed. Zoey finally pressed 'send' and put the phone to her ear. She was glad she saved Kagome's cell number into her phone. It was always fun to drop by with a pre-game taunting or prank phone call every once in a while.

"Moshi moshi? "Kagome's voice whispered on the other line. Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you whispering, Higurashi? "Zoey asked.

"Zoey? Ug you idiot, I'm in school! What do you want? "Kagome grumbled. Zoey glared.

"In school? You mean your in our world? "She almost yelled.

"Well duh, it is a Monday after all. "Kagome said.

"Why were you on my case when you can't even last a month here? "Zoey hissed.

"Hey, I've lasted much longer then a month there so be quiet. By the way, everyone thinks your missing and your family has the police looking for you. "Kagome said with a bit of humor in her voice. Zoey got wide eyes.

"Are you serious? "

She heard a 'ah hm. ' form Kagome. Zoey sighed.

"Okay Higurashi. I know we're far from friends but could you please give me a little help here? I don't care what you say just please calm things down. "Zoey asked with hope. She heard Kagome bust out laughing on the other line.

"Yeah, funny. Oh, my teacher is coming. I gotta go, have fun in the Feudal Era! "Kagome said then there was a click. Zoey glared at the phone and let out an aggravated sigh.

"Dude she gets on my nerves so much! "She yelled.

"Dammit, I didn't even get to ask her if this month was 31 or 30 days long... "Zoey lowly added. She closed her phone and placed it back in her backpack.

"Is something wrong, Zoey-chan? "Rin came up next to her. Zoey shook her head.

"No, my host family is just really worried about me. And something tells me Kagome isn't going to go out of her way to help me... "Zoey sighed. Rin tilted her head with confusion.

"Why don't you and Kagome-chan like each other? "Rin asked sweetly. Zoey shrugged.

"I guess it's just because we go to rival schools. We both have a strong school spirit and so any chances of friendship were doomed the moment we found out what school the other went to. And then we would just start shooting insults and comments back and forth. Eventually, it evolved into us hating each other's guts. " Zoey explained. Rin frowned.

"That's not very good. Rin think Kagome and Zoey would get along if you two just forgot about 'schools' . "Rin said. Zoey nodded.

"Yeah, but man you should of seen us at the School Debate Competition. We were against each other and dude, it was very intense. "Zoey laughed. Of course Zoey won the debate in the end, arguing was something she was very skilled with.

"Rin can believe that. "Rin giggled. Her giggle made Zoey smile. She looked down at the sweet little girl when a question popped into her mind.

"Rin, why do you travel with Sesshomaru and Jaken? I mean your so nice and they are so...not nice. "Zoey struggled for the right words. Rin's smile fell a little.

"Rin use to live with Mother, Father, and Big Brother. But then the bandits came and killed everyone. Rin lived in the village, but they didn't like Rin. One day, Rin found Lord Sesshomaru-sama injured in the forest. He told Rin to stay away from him but Rin kept trying to help. Then the wolves came and attacked Rin's village. "Rin said. Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"The wolves killed Rin, but Sesshomaru-sama came and brought Rin back to life! "Rin said with a happier tone. Zoey looked surprised.

"Eh? "

"Rin does not know how, but Lord Sesshomaru-sama has the ability to bring people back to life! And since then, Lord Sesshomaru-sama has taken care of Rin. "Rin added. Zoey looked down as this information sunk in.

"But Sesshomaru seems so... heartless. He doesn't seem like the kind of demon that would bring someone back to life. "She mumbled.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama doesn't bring everyone back to life. Only people that he cares about. "Rin said with a smile. Zoey glanced at her.

" '_Sesshomaru' plus 'care' equals confusion. Maybe he just told that to Rin to fool her. But Sesshomaru doesn't seem like the kind of person who would lie...he's to into that 'honor' crap. "_

"Rin? Wench? Are you two done yet? "Jaken's squeaky voice suddenly called.

"We're coming Master Jaken! "Rin yelled back happily and jumped out of the water. She quickly slipped into her kimono and tied her mini obi as she ran. Zoey stood there in the water dumbly for a few moments then finally realized they were about to leave her behind.

"Oh... wait up guys! "She quickly jumped out, threw on her clothes, and ran towards them. Well she kinda hopped instead since she had to put her shoes on as she tried to catch up. Finally she reached the group.

"Your to slow. "Jaken mumbled. Zoey glared at him then shook her head.

"_Don't slap him... don't slap him... just scribble all over his face with permeant marker when he falls asleep... hehehe.. That'll be great... "_

**

* * *

**

Zoey's mood changed drastically as she sat on Ah Un while eating a juicy applewith Rin sitting next to her.They found an Apple Tree a little ways back and Zoey made sure to fill her backpack with fruit. And Zoey had to admit, it felt good to be clean again.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, is there any certain place we are going to patrol? "Jaken asked as he walked a bit behind Sesshomaru.

"The Northern parts of my lands. "Sesshomaru answer. Zoey looked at him, but only moved her eyes so her starring wouldn't be to noticeable.

"_His lands... it's like he's a king or something. He does look kinda noble. "_

Zoey studied his shinny silver hair. It was really the only thing she could see since his back was to her. His hair and that Fluffy thing he kept around his shoulder. Now that was weird but for some reason Zoey felt drawn to it. She wondered what it exactly was.

A gush of wind blew and something Zoey realized made her gasp. Sesshomaru's left sleeve just flapped in the wind freely from the shoulder down. It was then that Zoey realized Sesshomaru was missing an arm. She tried to hide the shock on her face.

"_Rin said something about him being an excellent fighter... maybe he lost that arm in a battle... "_

She looked at Sesshomaru's hip where his two swords hung.

"_That actually doesn't make sense... why does Sesshomaru have two swords when he only has one arm? "_

"Human, I know you are starring at me. "Sesshomaru suddenly said. Zoey looked surprised.

"Well, aren't you special? Mind if I run a question past you? "She said. Sesshomaru didn't answered. It wasn't a 'yes' but it definitely wasn't a 'no' either.

"Why do you have two swords when you only have one arm? Is one a backup or something? "She asked. Jaken and Rin looked at each other. She had brought up a swore subject when she mentioned his missing arm. Zoey looked at Sesshomaru and almost gave up on an answer. But finally he spoke.

"The swords serve different purposes. "He said. Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? In the end don't all swords just chop things? "She said sarcastically. She could tell Sesshomaru didn't appreciate nor agree with that comment since he kept walking, now giving her the cold shoulder/ back. When Zoey realized this she sighed.

She looked up at the sky. It was a bright orange. Soon it would be dark and they might be stopping for the night. She looked down at the apple still in her hand with a few bite marks. She wanted to ask if they were going to travel through the whole night but something told her that would just set Jaken up for an insult.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, are we going to stop tonight? "Rin asked, much to Zoey's relief.

"Yes, but not for hours. "He answered. Rin smiled and looked at Zoey.

"At least we'll get to sleep tonight... "She whispered. Rin giggled. Zoey was glad they would stop. Sleep sounded like a gift from the heavens above.

"Don't expect much sleep, we are waking up early tomorrow. "Jaken added. Zoey glared at him.

"_Leave it to Jaken to rain all over a parade." _

Those hours that Sesshomaru promised passed as it became darker and darker. Eventually Sesshomaru stopped walking in a little clearing.

"We will camp here. "He said. Jaken quickly scurried around to find wood for a fire as Ah Un laid down. Zoey and Rin jumped off the demon, giving it's back a break.

"Thanks a bunch Ah Un. "Zoey said then noticed Sesshomaru walking off... again.

"Now where is he going? "She mumbled.

"Most nights Lord Sesshomaru-sama just wanders around. "Rin said.

"Doesn't he get tired? "Zoey asked. Rin shook her head.

"That's weird, oh well... Hey Jaken! Hurry up with that fire! "Zoey said when she felt a little breeze. Sesshomaru had already disappeared as Zoey took a seat against a tree. Jaken glared at her and purposely stacked the twigs for the fire as far away from Zoey as possible.

Zoey noticed this but it didn't bug her to much. She didn't mind being a little cold so she didn't need to feel the fire's warmth. She liked to stare at the fire and watch it dance. She watched confused as Jaken held his staff over the pile of wood. Her eyes widened when she saw a flame fly out of one of the head's mouth and set the wood on fire.

"So that's what that staff does. "She mumbled. Jaken rolled his eyes. He took a seat close to the fire next to Rin as Zoey sat by her tree. She watched the fire for a few minutes, thinking about random things. Finally one thought brought a question across her mind.

"Jaken, how did Sesshomaru lose his arm? "She asked. Jaken looked over at her then back down at the fire.

"Not that it's any of your business but Lord Sesshomaru lost his arm in a battle with Inuyasha. "Jaken answered. Zoey nodded.

"I figured it was something like that. What did Sesshomaru mean when he said his swords had different purposes? "She asked another question.

"Why are you asking me these things? "Jaken spat.

"Because whenever I ask Sesshomaru he doesn't answer me! "Zoey snapped back. Jaken sighed.

"If you must know, Lord Sesshomaru possess the swords Tokijin and Tenseiga. The Tokijin is a powerful sword of evil that Lord Sesshomaru had crafted for himself. Tenseiga is a sword that Lord Sesshomaru inherited from his father. "Jaken explained.

"What's the difference between the two swords other then the fact ones evil and ones from his father? "Zoey questioned.

"Tenseiga has the ability to bring revive humans and demons. That is how Rin is with us today. "Jaken said. Zoey nodded and looked back down at the fire. Again with that revive people stuff. Could a sword really possess that kind of ability?

She leaned back on the tree and closed her eyes. Sleep immediately began to take over her.

"_I've been here for three days now... only 27 days left... or is it 28? Oh crap, I hate Kagome... "_

**

* * *

**

Yeah I know, not the best ending. But I wanted to get this posted so review! This chapter was manly just finishing the introduction phase. You know for the characters to get to know eachother more and blah blah blah. Next chapter will have more action, plot, and maybe a hint of romance. MAYBE. Lol anyway, here's my response to your beautiful reviews!

* * *

pixie princess: lol don't worry I have plenty of faith in this story and it's going to be a long one. I'm just pretty slow at updating :) Which is weird since I use to update like two times a day. **

* * *

Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever: aw yeah, poor her. Being trapped in a different world with Sesshomaru.. (sarcasm) lol thanks for the review! Sorry for the late update. ****

* * *

IeatChicken: lol yeah that was one of my favorite parts to. Lol ****

* * *

molly-mouse616: Well which character do you want me to use? I might have to change it a tad bit so it would fit into the story. **

* * *


	5. Exchange

Okay I have learned my lesson. I shall never post a story without know a lot of the plot because os far... I got nothing T.T. But! I shall not delete this story as I deleted my other spontaneous stories! Instead I shall show my cunning genius. Just know that most of this story was thought up on the spot and most of the time not even I will know what happens next... lol

* * *

Chapter 5: Exchange

* * *

"I'm telling you, the earth revolves around the sun! "Zoey yelled.

"I'll believe you when you show me proof human. "Jaken snapped. Zoey sighed and shook her head.

"I hate you... "She mumbled. Rin giggled as Sesshomaru walked ahead of them. Zoey was getting a ride on Ah Un as she leaned her head on one of it's big necks. Her face just screamed 'blah'. It had been a week since she arrived in this messed up world. She just kept telling herself that she already had endured one forth of the nightmare.

There hadn't been any of the 'deadly demon attacks' that Sesshomaru warned her about yet. Instead, life was boring. They woke up, watched Jaken try to fish (and watch him fail! ) then they would walk the whole day. And finally, sleep. This routine was driving her insane.

_Wake up, fish, walk, sleep, wake up, fish, walk, sleep, wake up, fish, walk, sleep._

By now her cell phone's battery died along with her mp3's batteries. She prayed every night for something exciting but yet life was a bore.

"Sesshomaru, when do you think a demon will attack us? "She mumbled.

"Be careful what you wish for. "Sesshomaru warned.

"You didn't answer my question! "Zoey whined. At least over this week Sesshomaru was getting use to her. Now he responded to her, sometimes more then he responded to Rin of Jaken. Zoey guessed it was because Rin was a little child and Jaken was a...a ...thing... so Zoey was probably the closest to his equal.

"Shut up! If you want a demon attack I'd be happy to give you just that! "Jaken yelled as he pointed his staff at her.

"What cha going to do? _Ribet _me to death? "Zoey mumbled in a bored tone. Jaken's face went from green to red as his anger boiled.

"You just wait... your time will come... "Jaken grumbled but held back any fighting, Zoey sighed.

"_Seriously Jaken, that day could not come soon enough. "_

"Okay Sesshomaru. Let's see if you can answer this question. When do you think we'll see Inuyasha and Kagome again? "She asked. Zoey had called Kagome back and after a while of begging, Zoey finally got Kagome to bring some much needed supplies. Like some new clothes. She wasn't dirty since every other day Sesshomaru made them bathe but Zoey's clothes were beyond filthy.

"Hopefully we won't see my stupid half brother for a long time... "Sesshomaru answered.

"Beep! Wrong answer! "Zoey blurted, not liking the demon's response.

"Why do you want to run into them so much anyway? You hate that Kagome girl. "Jaken said. Zoey nodded.

"That is true but me and her worked out a deal so she could bring me some stuff I need. "The human explained.

"Well until the you will just have to deal with it and stop complaining. "Jaken said.

"Really? Wow, I totally didn't know that! "Zoey said sarcastically. Jaken glared at her.

"Looks like you are about to get your wish... "Sesshomaru mumbled as he stopped walking. The little group stopped shortly after he did with a confused look.

"What do you me- "Zoey was interrupted by a yell.

"Hey Panda Poop! "

Zoey got the -.- look as Rin and Jaken looked up. Above them soared Kirara with Inuyasha and a laughing Kagome on it's back.

"Panda poop? "Jaken looked at Zoey with a little giggle.

"My school is the Pukka Pandas. Thus, Panda Poop... but her school is the Tokyo Frogs. You can imagine the fun I have with that one. "Zoey formed an evil smirk. Kirara landed close by as Zoey ran up to it.

"Please tell me you took care of everything? "She said as Kagome jumped off and threw her backpack on the ground.

"Yup, explained to your foster mom that you were on a big field trip. "Kagome said.

"Did you bring everything? "Zoey looked down at the backpack.

"You bet. Now it's time to keep your end of the bargain. "Kagome hummed. Zoey looked confused for a moment then sighed.

"Fine, here. "Zoey reached back into her own backpack and pulled out a little stuffed frog. Everyone starred confused as Kagome jumped up and down and snatched the frog out of Zoey's hands.

"Mr. Froggy! "She said like a little child. All eyes went to Zoey.

"That's her stupid little stuffed frog. I guess you could say I took it hostage a few months ago... "Zoey mumbled.

"Mr. Froggy is not stupid! Don't listen to them Mr. Froggy! "Kagome said and but her hands around each side of it's head. Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"Do frogs even have ears? "She mumbled.

"_I guess I'll just ask Jaken later. "_

Kagome ignored her.

"Whatever, will you please just give me everything? "Zoey sighed. Kagome nodded and place Mr. Froggy back down in her backpack.

"What did you want again? "She asked.

"Batteries. "Zoey began the list.

"Check. "Kagome said as she pulled out some batteries.

"2 in one shampoo and conditioner. "Zoey said.

"Check. "

"A razor. "

"Check. "

"A book. "

"Clothes. "

"Check. "Kagome handed Zoey a pile of neatly folded clothes. Sesshomaru noticed the happiness that flooded her face.

"And finally, the most important thing, my head band. "Zoey finished. Kagome rolled her eyes as she pulled out a blue and brown striped head wrap. Zoey couldn't help but smile and she grabbed the head band and hugged it close to her, along with all her other clothes.

"Well, I'd hate to say this Higurashi, but thanks. "She said. Kagome shrugged.

"So, how are you doing here? Ready to go home? "Kagome said with a smirk. Zoey glared at her.

"Actually I'm having lots of fun. I don't get what the big deal is with this world. "Zoey mumbled.

"Haven't you been attacked yet? "Kagome asked. Zoey shook her head. Kagome looked a bit relived but didn't show it that much.

"Come on Kagome, let's get out of here! "Inuyasha snapped at Kagome. The raven haired girl looked from the hanyou back to Zoey.

"Last chance. Do you want to just give up and go home before you end up getting yourself hurt? "Kagome asked, her voice dead serious.

"Not a chance. "Zoey answered, in the same serious tone. Kagome sighed.

"Fine. "She mumbled and climbed back onto Kirara.

"It's about time... "Inuyasha mumbled and shot a quick glare/glance at Sesshomaru. The demon gladly returned the glare. Kirara flew up and they disappeared.

"Geez, not even a good bye. "Zoey grumbled. She looked down at the clothes in her hand and smiled.

"Well I'm going to go change, I can't wait to change out of these things. "She said and skipped towards some bushes and trees.

"And Jaken, don't you dare let me catch you peeking again... "Her voice hissed. Jaken glared at her.

"I was not peeking! "He yelled, recalling a certain bathing incident where Jaken accidently walked in on Rin and Zoey. The imp rubbed the bump still on his head.

Sesshomaru glared in the direction Kirara and the others had flown off.

" _Stupid hanyou... "_

But the most stupid thing to Sesshomaru at that moment was that he was waiting for a human to change. And considering she was a female, he knew that was going to take forever.Rin looked at the pile of stuff Zoey left on the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, what are batteries? And shampoo? "Rin questioned. Sesshomaru didn't answer but Jaken began laughing.

"Haha! A razor, she shaves! "He began to roll around.

"Well duh, my legs get hairy you freak! "Zoey suddenly yelled. They all looked over. Sesshomaru was surprised to she her dressed already. He looked at her strange clothes, at least strange for this time. She wore a brown fitted vest over a long white t-shirt that had sleeves coming down to her knuckles. Her pants were blue but he could tell were made of some foreign material. He was confused to see pockets. To him, pockets belonged in sleeves.

He then looked at the headband she had made such a fuss about. It almost tied everything together with the brown and blue that perfectly matched her eyes.

Sesshomaru cursed himself for actually looking at her. He had no reason to care what she wore. But for some reason he kept looking, noticing how all the traveling in the sun had lightened her hair so now it was more orangish then redish color.

"Why would you shave your legs? "Jaken asked.

"Because the only place hair should grow is on your headand that does not include facial hair! "She snapped.

"But in your case you don't seem to like hair anywhere, eh? "Zoey added as she poked Jaken's bald head. Jaken slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me, human! "He yelled. Zoey rolled her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru.

"So, where to now? "She asked. Sesshomaru looked away from her.

"We will patrol the rest of my lands then return home. "He said and began walking. The rest of the group followed him, Zoey taking a minute or so to load everything into her backpack.

"Alright, so how much more is left of your lands? "She questioned.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama's lands are very, very large. We have maybe covered a little more then half of it thus far. "Jaken said. Zoey sighed.

"Great. "She mumbled.

"Hopefully by then a demon will bite your head off. "Jaken added. Zoey glared at him.

"Jaken, is there any certain reason you hate me so much? "She asked.

"There are many reasons actually. "Jaken answered. Zoey just rolled her eyes and looked forward.

"Well I'd hate to tell you this Jaken, but the chances of a demon killing me around here are pretty darn slim. I haven't seen anything evil yet! ...Except your face... "She mumbled that last part.

"I happen to take that as a compliment! "Jaken snapped. Zoey sighed and shook her head.

"Zoey-chan, do you have any more apples? "Rin asked. Zoey looked back into her book bag then shook her head at Rin.

"Sorry Rin, I think JAKEN had the last one yesterday. "She mumbled. Jaken glared ta her as Rin sighed.

"That is okay... "Rin said.

"Are you hungry Rin? "Zoey asked.

"No, not really Zoey-chan. "Rin answered. Suddenly the world began to shake. There was a loud rumbling noise as Zoey even lost her balance. Everyone stopped walking as Jaken looked around frantically and Sesshomaru just glared.

"Dang Rin, you must be really hungry! "Zoey exclaimed.

"That was not Rin, "Rin said. Zoey looked confused.

"So what was it then? "She mumbled. Zoey's attention was then attracted by a girly scream. She looked over to see Jaken and Sesshomaru facing a huge bear like creature. It had red sharp eyes but even sharper teeth. Rin and Jaken quickly ran behind a bush as Zoey just sat there starring at the bear amazed.

"It-It's huge! "She gasped.

"Good job baka! You said you wanted a demon attack and look, you got one! "Jaken yelled. Zoey looked over at him confused.

"It's a demon? "She questioned.

_That sure does explain it..._

Zoey looked back over to see the demon charging Sesshomaru. She quickly stood up and gasped. Sesshomaru just stood there glaring at the demon.

"Sesshomaru, you dork, run! "She yelled. But right before the demon reached Sesshomaru, he made a move and simply slashed his fingers out. Zoey froze and looked puzzled as a golden whip came out of his fingers and sliced right through the bear. Jaken and Rin walked out from behind the bushes as the bear just split in half and fell over.

Zoey's jaw almost touched the ground as Jaken came up next to her.

"Well human? Are you satisfied? You see how dangerous it is here? "The imp snapped.

"That...that's it? "Zoey stuttered. Everyone looked ta her confused as she brought he jaw up and got an angry face.

"You guys had me expecting some big life threatening demon to come and almost kill me! Not for some stupid bear to show up, startle me, Sesshomaru whip out his deadly glowing spaghetti and just cut it in half! "She yelled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Not to mention that lasted what ,less then a minute? Dude, what a rip off! "She said in an aggravated tone. Sesshomaru glared. Zoey was surprised to see him come walking towards her. Suddenly her mind was yelling out commands, though she didn't let it show on her face.

'_Oh crap run! Run! Go home and find Kagome! Good job now you made him mad! Ug why are you talking in second person? '_

Though her mind was telling her to run away screaming for mommy, Zoey stood her ground and glared at Sesshomaru as he stopped right in front of her. Zoey noticed how tall he was for the first time, her only coming up to his chest. And she was considerably tall compared to most other girls.

"I don't think you understand your situation nor your surroundings. "Sesshomaru said in his normal icy tone. Zoey crossed her arms and made sure not to lose eye contact. Though from the way he was looking at her, she could tell her eyes were like glass doors allowing him to see into her intimidated mind.

"Next time, perhaps you would like to kill the attacking demon? "He asked. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but I left my deadly glowing ramen noodles at home... "She mumbled sarcastically. She noticed a little bit of a surprised look on Sesshomaru's face for a split second. But it was quickly replaced by an emotionless one.

"I suggest that, unless you wish to end up like that demon, you remain silent. "Sesshomaru said and turned around to walk away. Zoey glared at his back as her hands turned into fists.

Nobody and I mean NOBODY ever got the last word other then her. And if Sesshomaru thought he was going to end that argument by just showing Zoey his back and blowing her off then he was dead wrong.

"Hold it right there! "She snapped. Sesshomaru stopped walking and glanced back at her. Zoey opened her mouth to insult him when she realized something. (Now, I can guarantee the comedic outcome will be greater if you imagine the next part like Naruto or something. You know, like Sakura and Inner Sakura )

'_I bet he expects me to argue back so he can talk about how much of a burden I am later! Well if he thinks I'm going to fall for that... "_

"What? "Sesshomaru said in a chilling tone. Zoey forced a smile.

"Oh nothing, never mind. "She said sweetly.

"_You damn bastard! I'm going to kill you in your sleep! "_

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as Jaken looked shocked.

"Are you feeling okay, Zoey-chan? "Rin asked. Zoey looked at her with a smile.

"I am. "She said with a nod.

'_But I'll be REALLY OKAY once I hang that damn baka by his own fluffy boa! '_

"Hmpf.. "Sesshomaru... said...I guess... before he turned around again and began walking. Rin and Jaken sent confused looks to Zoey before they followed Sesshomaru. As soon as everyone's back was turned Zoey held up a fist and gave the scariest glare to Sesshomaru.

'_Sesshomaru... you just wait, your life is going to be HELL. '_

**

* * *

**

Here is ze chapter. I feel like it's short but a friend told me that a good length for a chapter is three pages... this one is eight... so in your reviews please tell me what you think a good length of a chapter is :) Speaking of reviews...

**

* * *

IEatChicken:) I'm glad, it was fun to write.**

* * *

**sesshychick**: I figured for this story I would make Kagome a bit mean to Zoey. That defiantly adds to the humor.

* * *

**Tootsiepop254**: lol thanks... I was trying to figure it out in my head because non of the Sesshy webbies said which arm he lost and I didn't feel like finding it in my Inuyasha Movie 3 dvd

* * *

**Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever**: An army of Sesshy plushies? ... that actually wouldn't be so bad...

* * *

**kuro-chan10307**: I'm glad you like it :) Sorry I'm not to good at updating...

* * *

night princess: Well if I killed her off already it wouldn't make for that long of a story? Now would it? Lol

* * *

**Tatara's girl**: I feel so bad! I'm sorry for making you wait this long, I'm just not very good with updating.

* * *

**molly-mouse616**: Probably not, that's way to much like aokas

* * *


	6. Royakan

Chapter 6:Royakan

Zoey couldn't help but glare at Sesshomaru as he walked ahead of everyone else. Her eyes followed as his hair rocked back and forth with every step he took. She had to admit, it was pretty close to perfect hair, but she had convinced herself that it was close to perfect hair of evil!

"What are you looking at human? "Sesshomaru said. Zoey kept her frown but moved her eyes to the side.

"Nothing, Sesshomaru-sama. "She mumbled. She had decided to give in and make him happy by referring to him as "-sama". The only reason she accepted this though was she always meant it sarcastically. At least this way she got to be somewhat disrespectful and Jaken didn't bug her every time she said Sesshomaru's name.

"Do not lie to Lord Sesshomaru human. "Jaken mumbled next to her. Zoey glared at him.

"I just zoned out! Geez, "She snapped. Jaken raised a hairless eyebrow to her and took a few steps farther away from her. She seemed to of gotten much more aggravate in the past few minutes.

"By the way, in case you guys forgot, the name is** Zoey**. Not '_human_'. "She said in a "matter-of-fact" tone.

"Rin did not forget Zoey-chan! "Rin said proudly. Zoey smiled at her.

"I know Rin. "She said.

"I can assure you, we did not forget either. "Jaken grumbled. Zoey glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wasn't sure since you kept calling me **human**. I suppose I thought you confused that with my real name. "She said in a "I might be talking sweet but I mean it in the worst way possible" tone.

"Well you thought wrong. But do not worry, this Jaken will not hold it against you. You are only **human **after all. "Jaken smirked. Zoey glared even more at him.

"Yes, a human named **Zoey**. Just like you are a warty toad named Jaken. "She added. Jaken glared back at her.

"I am not warty! "He yelled.

"Ah ha! "Zoey snapped and pointed at him.

"Yet you don't deny the fact that you are a toad! "She yelled as if she was a lawyer. Jaken got a red face as he flapped his arms around angrily... like an angry little toad chicken.

"I am an imp! AN IMP I TELL YOU! "He yelled. Rin couldn't help but giggle as Sesshomaru closed his eyes, all the yelling starting to get on his nerves.

"Both of you be quiet. "He chimed in. Jaken immediately stopped his chicken flapping and got a scarred look.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru-sama! "He quickly said. Zoey got a confused look as she glanced at Sesshomaru. Now it was completly silent, just because Sesshomaru ordered it.

'_Why is his word law? It's not like he's some jolly king that cares about his subjects. He's like the evil god that orders for sacrifices or he stomps all over the little weak people. '_

Zoey knew her anger for Sesshomaru was making her definition of him much worst then he really was but she didn't really care.

She could practically feel the dirty look that Jaken was giving her. But every time she looked over to catch him he would quickly glance away and act as if he was ignoring her. The first few times Zoey just glared, but her annoyance level just kept going up and up till finally she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Ug stop that! "She yelled. Sesshomaru came to a quick stop and turned his head just enough so that he could see them and they could see a glaring golden eye. Zoey and Jaken stopped walking but didn't seem to pay that much attention to Sesshomaru.

"What are you talking about **human**? "Jaken snapped.

"It's like your saying, 'Zoey, please kick me up into the air and use my staff as a baseball bat to launch me off miles away again! ' "Zoey growled.

"No! And if I was to something like that it would be '**Human, **please kick my up into the air and use my staff as a baseball bat to launch me off miles away again! ' "He corrected. This seemed to really set Zoey off as she grabbed Jaken's staff. But the demon held on with a tight grip.

"I'm not falling for that again, you stupid human! "Jaken yelled.

Zoey glared and began spinning around, trying to make Jaken fly off his staff. Jaken just laughed, sometimes the laughs turning into groans of dizziness.

"Give up human! I'm not letting go! And I might just end up barfing on you! "Jaken said in a mildly sick tone. Zoey suddenly got a smirk as Sesshomaru turned completly around to see the sight.

"If you won't let go, then I will! "She said and released, or rather threw, the staff off.

"Damn yoooooooou! "Jaken yelled as he went farther and farther away till eventually he was a little dot. Zoey smiled and stretched her arms out.

"Well that takes care of that problem. You know what, this time I think we should just keep going and not stop so he won't be able to catch up. "She said with a laugh, but that laugh was cut off when she saw Sesshomaru's unamused face.

"It seems letting you off with a warning last time was a mistake. As a punishment you must go fetch Jaken. Do not return till then. "Sesshomaru said and began walking again. Zoey's jaw dropped.

"Say what?! No way! I am not going after him! "She yelled.

"I must insist that you do. "Sesshomaru mumbled. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"But he was annoying me! He deserved it! "She whined. Sesshomaru stopped walking, again, and looked at her.

"You are annoying this Sesshomaru right now. Perhaps I should throw you off into the distance? "He suggested. Zoey shook her head.

"No, that's different. "She said.

"And how so? "Sesshomaru questioned.

"Because basically everything annoys you. If you went throwing everything that annoyed you then everything on the whole planet would be... thrown... "Zoey mumbled. Sesshomaru glared at her for a second then started walking again.

"Go. "He ordered.

"Oh come on, why do you want him around so much anyway? "She sighed. Sesshomaru kept walking, silent. Zoey thought about it for a moment then got wide eyes.

"Wait a second, are you two... ? "She tried to find the right word. Sesshomaru, not liking her strange tone frowned.

"Are we what? "He hissed but kept walking.

"Are you, uh you know. Together? "She asked. Sesshomaru stopped walking. With all the times he had stopped and gone it was like a game of green light red light.

"Not saying I have a problem with that! It's none of my business how you and Jaken... interact. But all I'm saying is if you want him back so badly then you should go get him. "She said. There were a few moments of silence. Till suddenly Zoey heard a growling noise. She crossed her arms.

"If you think a little bit of growling is going to scare me then your dead wrong. I've said it once and I'll say it again, I'm not going! "She said in a dominant voice.

**

* * *

**

"I really gotta figure out how Sesshomaru gets his eyes red like that... " Zoey mumbled as she wondered hopelessly through the forest, twigs scratching at her face. She managed her way between some rather prickly bushes with a frown.

"Hey toad face! Where are you?! "She yelled. When there was no response she sighed and kept walking.

"This is so pointless... I'm never going to find him. I bet Sesshomaru did this on purpose. "She mumbled and crossed her arms around her.

'_He just wanted to get rid of me I bet... '_

"Jerk.. "She whispered as she just walked not really caring if she found Jaken any more.

'_I wonder if I should just go find somewhere else to stay for the next month... something tells me I'm not wanted in that little group... well except for maybe Rin. '_

She suddenly got a scowl.

'_Not like I even want to travel with them anymore in the first place. Those jerks... with their stupid red/gold eyes and perfect evil hair. '_

Zoey stopped when she heard a rattling in the bushes next to her. She looked over and uncrossed her arms. She now saw the bushes, shaking. There wasn't a breeze so it couldn't of possibly been the wind.

"Jaken? "She mumbled and cautiously made way towards the bushes. She gulped when no one popped out. She reached her hand out to moved the bushed, it shook as it almost reached them. Finally, with a big rush of bravery she frowned and pushed the bushes apart. She looked down confused when she saw... absolutely nothing. A relieved sigh came as she smiled.

'_That was silly... '_

She turned around only to be met with two huge blue eyes surrounded by a furry brown face.

"Ah! "She screamed from the shock, which seemed to of shocked the owner of the big eyes as Zoey suddenly heard a powerful scream to overcome her's. It made her heart practically stop as she fell backwards, unconscious.

**Later... dum dum dummmmm**

Zoey grumbled as she slowly began to come to it. She opened her eyes slightly and waited a bit for her vision to focus up. She could feel something scratchy and strawy( I know, that's not a word... ) under her.

"What the heck... "She mumbled and sat up. She made a fist and brought up part of whatever was under her. She starred at the thick golden strands then down at what was under her.

"Hay? "She mumbled. Then something else caught her eye close to her. She dropped the hey and let out a little 'eek' when she saw a skull. And not just one, tons of them all over the dark, rocky room surrounding her.

"Oh your awake, "A voice suddenly said behind her. Zoey whipped her head back and screamed when she saw a big hamster with those same huge blue eyes looking down at her. He held a tea pot.

"Would you like some tea? "He asked. Zoey's response was of course a scream as she jumped up and backed away form him.

"Stay away form me! "She yelled. The hamster looked confused till he got a panicked look.

"Hey, be careful! "He said taking a step closer to her. But Zoey matched his steps by backing up, thus tripping on a skull. She fell down into the pile of bones with a disgusted look.

"Are you okay? "The hamster asked as he set the teapot down and came towards her.

"Get away! "Zoey yelled and, hesitantly, grabbed one of the skulls. She began throwing them at the hamster as fast as she could, making a mental note to wash her hands vigorously if she ever got away.

Zoey smirked as she saw the hamster fall to his giant knees and cover her face with his arms.

"That's what I thought! "She said and tried to back away while throwing. Suddenly she noticed and heard something. Right before she was about to throw rib bone, she stopped herself and starred confused. The hamster was... sobbing?

She stared at him with a 'wtf' look and glanced around. Was this evil hamster crying? Now, she had seen everything, well almost everything.

"Uh... why are you crying? "Was the best way she could speak her mind. The hamster tried to talk between sobs.

"Because yo-you... you won't stop hitting me! "He cried. Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"It's called self defense. "She mumbled.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you! "The hamster yelled loudly then covered his face for more crying.

"You weren't? "Zoey mumbled. She took the next wail as a yes and dropped the rib bone. Cautiously, she walked over to the hamster demon. She was about as tall as him when he sat on his knees. She patted his back, hesitantly.

"Uh... there, there Mr. Hamster. "She attempted to comfort him. But that just made him cry more.

"I'm not a hamster! "He cried. Zoey looked shocked.

"Then what... I mean... who are you? "She asked. The whatever's crying seemed to calm down as he sniffled.

"I am Royakan, protector of the forest. "He mumbled and looked over at Zoey. She was relived to see him calm down. (Now I just want to make sure you guys know that this isn't an original character, I know you guys aren't idiots but he's not the most popular demon but he is actually on the Inuyasha. Google him, you'll recognize him as soon as you see his picture)

"Are you a demon? "She asked. He nodded which almost surprised her. He looked like a demon but defiantly didn't act like one.

"A wolf one. "He added with a mumbled. Zoey seemed to study him again for a second then got a big smile.

"Yeah, I can see that. I'm sorry I thought you were a hamster. "She giggled. Royakan sighed.

"That is fine. It's hard for anyone to really guess. "He looked up.

"Though I must admit, of all the things I've been confused for a hamster has to be one of the... silliest. "He mumbled and looked down again.

"But that's my fault for looking like such a monster. "He sighed. Zoey frowned and shook her head.

"It's not your fault you look like a monster. "She pointed out but quickly realized that wasn't the most comforting statement. Royakan had a 'blah' face.

"Gee thanks... "He mumbled. Zoey shook her head.

"I didn't mean it like that. "She said and quickly tried to think of something.

"I mean, you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. "She said. Royakan looked away from her with a frown.

"Your just saying that to spare my feelings. "He whispered. Zoey shook her head.

"Not at all! Trust me, I don't 'spare feelings'. Your eyes are just such a pretty blue, I love them! "She said in a cheerful tone. Royakan looked over at her with a shocked/questioning look.

"You mean that? "He asked. Zoey smiled and nodded.

"I do. "She said. Royakan just looked at her for a moment then got a big smile.

"Well thank you! Hey, how about that tea now? "He said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Sure. "Zoey replied.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru and Rin had decided to stop for the night. Sesshomaru leaned against a tree and looked up at the starry sky as Rin sat curled up with a sad look. Sesshomaru could sense a bit of worried in the girl.

"Rin, you are troubled. "Sesshomaru said. Rin looked over at him.

"Um.. Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Jaken-sama and Zoey-chan have been gone a long time... I am worried. "Rin mumbled. Sesshomaru didn't respond, at least not out loud.

'_Jaken will be able to fend for himself... most likely. But that human will be helpless, she probably wouldn't even take an attack demon seriously. '_

The truth was Sesshomaru had been concentrating on Zoey's scent to see if she was goofing off or actually attempting to find Jaken. But he had lost her scent hours ago.

"Lord... Lord Sesshomaru... "

Sesshomaru and Rin both looked over to see Jaken hobbling out from behind some bushes, using his staff as support as an old man would.

"..-sama. "Jaken sighed then collapsed, panting.

"Master Jaken, you are back! "Rin said happily and jumped up. She looked around and her happy face quickly changed.

"Where is Zoey-chan? "Rin mumbled. Jaken looked at her confused.

"You mean she's not here? "He asked. Rin nodded.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama sent her to find you. "Rin explained. Jaken looked at little surprised.

'_The girl is gone? '_

Jaken suddenly jumped up and started dancing around.

"She's gone, she's gone! "He began singing. Rin looked at him confused.

"What do you mean master Jaken? "She asked.

"Rin you silly girl! We've finally lost that human wench, now it's back to being just the good old three of us! "He skipped around. Jaken was suddenly taken from his dance when Rin asked another question, but not to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, where are you going? "She questioned. Jaken looked over to see Sesshomaru walking away deep into the forest.

"Stay here. "Were his orders before disappearing into a black shadow of the trees. Jaken and Rin looked at each other confused.

**

* * *

**

Zoey fell back laughing, almost dropping her cup of tea. Royakan slapped his mighty knee as his laughter boomed around.

"Ah, Zoey, your 'movies' are quite hilarious. Perhaps someday I should try to see one. "Royakan said as he whipped a little joyful tear from his eye. Zoey sat back up and nodded.

"One of my world's greatest accomplishments if ya ask me. "She said with a few giggles then took a slurp of her tea.

"Your world... where exactly is it? "Royakan asked. Zoey shrugged.

"All I know is that Kagome pushed me into this well and suddenly I was here. "She answered. Royakan tilted his head.

"Kagome... that name sounds familiar somehow... "He mumbled. Zoey raised an eyebrow as the demon pondered. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers.

"Oh I know, she is the one that travels with that Inuyasha. "He said. Zoey nodded.

"Yeah, that very same annoying Tokyo High girl... "She grumbled.

"You do not like Kagome? "Royakan asked. Zoey nodded.

"Yes. Though I kinda wish I chose to stay with her now instead of Inuyasha's stupid half brother. "She grumbled. Royakan looked confused for a moment then got wide eyes.

"You mean Lord Sesshomaru!? "He suddenly yelled. Zoey sat there, not surprised at all by the demon's sudden outburst.

"So he's even got you calling him lord... "She sighed. Royakan nodded.

"I do not understand, you do not like Lord Sesshomaru-sama? "He questioned.

"Why is that so hard to believe? I mean, what's the big deal with Sesshomaru? Pardon my french but he's an ass! "Zoey said in a 'wtf' tone. Royakan shook his head.

"Sesshomaru-sama is not 'ass'. He is a very mighty warrior. Very powerful. He has a lot of honor. "The demon pointed out. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"So? "

"Let's just say he's a good ally to have. "Royakan sighed as he poured himself some tea.

"Are you and Sesshomaru allies, Royakan? "Zoey asked. Royakan seemed to think about that one for a moment then shrugged.

"I suppose. We are definitely not enemies but... Lord Sesshomaru is angry with me I think. "The wolf mumbled.

"Well, I don't know. It seems like Sessomaru's just angry with everything. Why would he be mad at you anyway? "She asked. She took another sip of tea as Royakan began the story.

"Well, during the war between the Cat Clan long ago, myself and a group of other demons came to Lord Sesshomaru to offer our help. We had served and still owed his father, so we thought it was only right to assist him. But we were not that strong... "He sighed.

"We tried our best, but still had to retreat. I think Lord Sesshomaru was very disappointed in us. "Royakan said before drinking some tea. Zoey glared.

"Even though you fought your best, he still didn't care? "She questioned. Royakan nodded. Suddenly he could sense Zoey's anger boiling.

"That makes no sense! Why does everyone look up to and worship a guy like that! "She yelled. Royakan lowered his tea from his lips.

"He doesn't deserve the respect he gets! You to give respect to receive it but for some reason everyone just treats him like a god! "She added.

"Yes but again, his honor. That is what makes everyone respect him. He's an extraordinary fighter and in a very high place. There are not many in this world that could take on Sesshomaru-sama. "Royakan pointed out. Zoey seemed to calm down a bit.

"So that's it? Everyone is just afraid of him and his power? "She mumbled. The demon looked from her disappointed face to his tea.

"This whole time I thought there might of been something special about him that I just wasn't seeing. But really he's nothing more then a big bully. "She hissed. Royakan shook his head.

"Only to some people... but to other's, the ones that have seen him in battle, he is like a hero. "The demon tried to say the best way he could.

"Hmpf... no offense but I think I'll stick to the real heros like Superman. "She said.

"Superman? Who is that? "Royakan asked in a confused tone. Zoey smirked.

"Well, you ready for a story? "She asked. Royakan nodded. Zoey opened her mouth and was about to explain when there was suddenly a loud shriek. Zoey jumped as Royakan just looked towards it.

"Well, the story will have to wait. I have to go check that out. "He mumbled and stood up.

"Why? "Zoey asked.

"Protector of the forest, duh. "Royakan said and pointed to himself. Zoey nodded and stood up.

"I'll come with you... no offense but this cave is a tad it too creepy to sit in alone. "She joked. Royakan smiled and nodded.

Zoey was relieved to breath in the fresh air as they left the cave. She had no idea her and Royakan had been together so long, it was already half way through the night. She kept glancing around the creepy forest, making sure to stay close to Royakan.

' _He's really not that bad. He's nice and a hell lot better then Sesshomaru... maybe... '_

"Hey, uh Royakan. "She mumbled. The demon looked over ta her.

"Do you think maybe I could... just chill with you for a while? No longer then three weeks. "She said. Royakan looked confused.

"Not that I would mind the company and you are surely welcome to stay but are you not traveling with Lord Sesshomaru? "He asked. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"What part of ass hole are you not understanding? "She joked. Royakan shook his head with a little smile.

"Very well but I can assure you, life won't be nearly as exciting traveling with me as it would be with Lord Sesshomaru. Heck, I don't even travel. "The demon thought out loud. Zoey couldn't help but laugh.

"Trust me, Math class is more exciting then traveling with Sesshomaru." Royakan looked like he was about to say something else when there was a strange noise. Zoey looked confused as Royakan shook his head.

"Sounds like it's dying. I suppose I should go put it out of it's mystery. "He mumbled. Zoey got wide eyes as he opened his huge mouth and wolfs began stampeding out of it. She watched as they ran past her.

"What the heck? "She mumbled as the wolfs all went separate ways.

"I figured we'd cover more ground with them going around. Now come on, we should hurry. This forest is pretty dangerous this late at night. "Royakan said then began walking. Zoey looked surprised at first then quickly followed him.

"Uh right... .so... um... those wolves... did you just throw them up? "Zoey asked, not believing her eyes. Royakan let out a loud laugh.

"No, no, no. To be honest I'm not sure where they come from, it's just one of my special talents. "He said. Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"Right... your very gifted.. "She mumbled sarcastically. Royakan nodded with another laugh. Then they kept walking for a bit. Zoey couldn't help but wonder what her "former" group was doing.

'_I wonder if Jaken ever caught back up... At least Sesshomaru and Rin are probably miles away by now. '_

Her eyes narrowed as she kept walking getting lost in her thoughts again.

'_I bet Sesshomaru doesn't even care that I've been gone so long. Actually, I bet he's happy. Well I'm glad. For once that jerk can be excited about something. '_

"Hey watch out! "

Zoey was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she felt herself tripping over something. She gasped but quickly felt one of Royakan's hands wrap around her arm and stop her from the face first drop. She starred at the ground that she would of gotten to know personally then back at Royakan who helped her regain her balance.

"Ha... thanks. I guess I wasn't really paying attention. "She laughed. Royakan gave a confused look before sighing and shaking his head.

"No problem, now come on. I think I can sense what we're looking for up ahead. "The demon said with a suddenly serious tone.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Oh, now that is just sick. "Zoey nearly gaged. Royakan sighed with a nod.

"Yes but at least we don't have to kill it now. I suppose I'll call back my wolves and get back to the cave. "He mumbled. Zoey nodded and leaned down next to the corpse. She couldn't tell what it was before, heck she couldn't even tell what happened to it! She shivered a bit then looked at Royakan.

'_Whatever did this is probably still running around somewhere... I should probably stick close to Royakan. '_

Suddenly Zoey froze when a heart tugging shriek ran through the air and into her ears. She looked in the sounds direction with a face of pure shock and confusion. Royakan got wide eyes.

"That sounded like on of my wolfs... "He mumbled then looked at Zoey.

"Get on my back. "He said. Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? "

"Get on. I will have to run and you won't be able to keep up. "He said, his voice serious.

"Are you calling me out of shape? "Zoey mumbled with a glare.

"No! I'm calling you human. Now hurry or I'll regrettably have to leave you behind. "Royakan said, his voice rushed. Zoey realized the seriousness and would of been mad at the 'human' comment. But the urgency in his voice made her just go along as he lowered himself a bit so she could climb on.

"Hold on tight. "He said. Zoey didn't think he would be that fast, but she tightly grabbed his fur anyway. She was thankful for her tight grip when he began running, greatly shocking her. Royakan was probably faster then a car. Her hair flew back as if she was in a heavily windy storm and she even had to close her eyes as tiny pieces of god knows what flew into her face. She just prayed that when she opened her eyes their wouldn't bug guts covering her face.

Sooner then she expected she felt Royakan come to a stop.

"... "Royakan might of remained silent but Zoey could feel anger waves flowing off him. Zoey opened her eyes and jumped off his back.

"Geez I should of asked Kagome to bring a hair brush too.. "She mumbled and fiddled with her super messed up hair then glanced down at what Royakan was starring at. She gasped and backed away a bit. There laid one of Royakan's wolfs, almost as mangled as the last corpse they saw.

"Oh wow... "She mumbled. Royakan sighed and shook his head.

"Seems we have an intruder. "He said. Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? "She asked.

"Only creatures unfamiliar with this forest would dare attack one of my wolves. We'd better find it before it kills anything else. "He said.

"W-..we? "Zoey mumbled back with a wide eyed look. She was suddenly considering finding Sesshomaru. Royakan gave her a strange look.

"Well... I suppose it would be best if you stayed at the cave. I'm guessing your not a fighter. "He stated the obvious. Zoey nodded.

"Sorry but you've got a hippy on your hands. "She said. Royakan looked at her confused but she just laughed.

"I'll explain later. "She said. He nodded and began to walk towards her.

"I'll just drop you off at the cave then- "Royakan suddenly stopped. Zoey starred at him confused as he looked, to her, in a random direction.

"Royakan? "She mumbled and began to walk towards him when he suddenly looked at her with a frightened face.

"Run! "He said and began running. Zoey looked confused as he ran past her.

"From wh- "Suddenly everything was clear when she heard a strange growling noise. She knew there was something behind her. And she did not want to look.

"Royakan... "She mumbled with a shaky voice. But the wolf demon didn't seem to notice her not following him and had already run away. She rolled her eyes.

'_Great! Just my luck! Geez why does everyone have to be so bakaish at all the worst times! '_

Finally she brought up all of her courage and with a gulp, turned her head slowly. About half way she stopped and moved only her eyes. A confused look came when she didn't see anything. But it was quickly followed by a relieved sigh.

'_I must of just been imagining things... '_

But she changed her mind yet again when she heard a small growl. She looked around, frightened and confused at the same time.

"Okay so I'm not imagining things. But where is that growling coming from? "She mumbled. The growling got louder and what sounded snappier as Zoey realized something. She looked down and gasped. Her gasp was followed by a sigh.

"You have got to be kidding me... "She whispered. Bellow her stood a very small mouse but with a scary face. It growled at her fiercely as if it was 10 times bigger.

"So you're the little bugger that's been freaking me out and made me lose Royakan. "She said in a cold tone. It snapped at her. She glared at it.

"Your lucky your so small and kinda cute or I would totally be hurting you right now... "She mumbled then sighed so hard, her eyes closed.

"_Well this is stupid. I'm talking to a mouse. I should go find Royakan before this real monster shows up. "_

"Well, later little dude. "She said an began walking, her eyes still closed. She got a bored expression and stretched her arms behind her head. But right as she heard her back crack there was another noise. When that surprised her, she couldn't really identify it. But she could tell it was coming from behind her and that the mouse's squeaky growling had suddenly become louder.

She stopped walking as she felt a heavy breathing on her neck, she could smell the stink of it's breath. With a gulp, she regrettably turned her head around. Her eyes immediately met the eyes of the little mouse, now a giant rat with blood red eyes and two huge sharp teeth. As the sight sunk in, her eyes grew wider and wider till finally she let out a scream. As if trying to cover up the scream the rat let out a huge roar which sent Zoey running for the hills.

She cursed when she looked back and saw the rat hot on her trail.

"Dammit! "She snapped and looked back forward to concentrate on where she was running. With her luck she'd probably end up running herself right off a cliff. The rat roared again, sending her heart on a beating feast. She tried to run faster and wish she'd actually payed attention when her Gym teacher gave her class running tips. And after all the times she had wondered when she would ever need gym class in real life... turns out to out run a giant evil rat.

She looked back again for a second and frowned when she saw it getting closer.

"Royakan! Help! "She tried yelling, but cursed herself for talking up that much needed breath. It seemed like she was being chased for hours though it was more like 2 minutes. She wished the, what she assume was a demon, would just give up. Finally, (so this chase scene can actually get somewhere) she looked back another time. And since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she's your average baka, she ended up getting close and personal with a rather large tree.

"Ow! "She yelled and fell backwards. For a second she laid on the forest floor, groaning from the pain in her head from the fall. But she froze when she felt something wet drop on her face.

"_Oh boy. Please be rain... please be rain! "_

She opened her eyes and looked up only to see the demon hovering above him, drool dripping from his hungry mouth. Zoey instantly sat up and was in the process of standing up. But she was forced to fall back over, back first into the very same tree she ran into, from the rat swinging his clawed... paw? ... Yeah I think rats have paws... Uh anyway, basically the rat tried to biotch slap her and his pointy claws scratched her cheek before she was able to completely back away.

She sat against the tree's trunk. Zoey could feel the blood starting to ooze down her check from the cut. But she was to distracted to pay the wound any attention. Instead she found herself frozen, trapped starring at the giant rat that she assumed was about to end her life.

"_No, no, no! This can't happen! I'm suppose to die from falling off a cliff! Not being killed by a rat! And I definitely do not want this thing to be the last thing I see! "_

She suddenly got a rush of courage as she kicked her leg up and whack it across the rat's face. She got a surprised look.

"_Dude! I actually hit him! Oh yeah, I rock! "_

But unfortunately for her the rat countered and took that opportunity to get a good bite at her leg. Zoey screamed with pain in her voice as the rat's sharp teeth went right threw her jeans and into her leg. Her eyes shut tightly as she tried to pull her leg out of the rat's clutches, she even went as far as to use her other leg to kick him away. But nothing seemed to be working and she suddenly felt to dizzy to fight much back.

"_I must be losing too much blood... "_

Just as she was about to give up, the tugging on her leg suddenly stopped. She heard a swosh noise as the rat let out a painful roar and she felt her leg drop to the ground, freely. There was a plump sound as she opened her eyes. She starred blankly for a few minutes. She wanted to look and see what had happened. Mostly she wanted to make sure her leg was still there. She couldn't move it if it was.

"Well human, are you satisfied now? "A familiar voice said. Zoey's eye got a bit wide as she looked right past her leg(which was still there by the way) and at the inuyoukai standing only a few feet from here. She saw him return his now bloody sword into it's sheath. She glanced over at the rat demon, dead on the ground.

When she looked back at Sesshomaru she noticed him starring at her, not awkwardly, but his look saying "I told cha so" She frowned and looked down.

"Thanks for saving me... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru looked at her for a few more seconds then silently turned around. Zoey was even more surprised as he began to walk away.

"Hey, uh wait for me! "She called and tried to stand up but found her leg wasn't cooperating. Sesshomaru paused and glanced back as she tried to pull herself to her feet using a tree branch. He shook his head with a small sigh.

"How do you expect to travel with your leg like that? "He said. Zoey glared then softened her face.

"I don't know... anything is possible with a little help. "She hinted. Sesshomaru allowed himself to give the slightest eye roll as he walked over to her. She smiled, thinking he was about to give her a hand but that smile changed as he drew one of his swords. She starred at him confused.

"Uh.. .what are you doing? "She mumbled. Sesshomaru remained silent and brought the sword back as if he was about to strike. Zoey got an "oh crap!" look before she tightly shut her eyes again and looked away, awaiting the blow. But instead of the feeling of hard steel against her skin she felt a strange warmth, mainly in her hurting leg.

She felt her body growing weak from dizziness and confusion as everything tingled. Like her blood was hot tube water rushing all over. Finally, the weirdness stopped. She leaned against the tree, confused.

"What... .what was that? "She asked towards Sesshomaru. He did not answer but simply returned the Tenseiga to it's sheath. He began walking away again. Zoey was about to call after him when she realized something. Her leg felt good as new. She looked down at it seeing no blood stains and only the holes from the teeth bites in her jeans. She looked back in Sesshomaru's direction confused.

Suddenly it hit her as she looked at the sword hanging form Sesshomaru's hip..

" _Jaken said one of Sesshomaru's swords could bring back life. Maybe it can heal people and he used it to fix my leg. "_

She got a big smile.

"_Well, that was surprisingly nice of him! "_

"Human! Hurry up, I would gladly leave you to die in the pathetic forest. "Sesshomaru's bored yet sharp voice said. Zoey got the -.- look then sighed.

"_Oh well. I'm still going to make his life hell. "_

* * *

Yes yes yes. I know not the best of endings but... be happy! 16 pages! Woo hoo! I'm still trying to think of some big story line parts so just bear with me :) I've decided this story will be an action/adventure/comedy at least until I can think of some plot crap... actually I do have one thing planned... muahahaha. **

* * *

Tatara's girl: -shurg- Who knows! Maybe it'll be the other way around and Zoey will end up killing Sesshomaru... lol... actually your guess is as good as mine on where those two end up together. Knowing my stories it won't happen till like chapter 1 billion XD ****

* * *

Arvael : Uh right... where I want it to go... where do I want it to go?... hmmm... I know, pathetic right? Lol ****

* * *

kuro-chan10307: Well that's very nice of you but I don't think she'll need it. Lol ****

* * *

molly-mouse616: Oh yeah! Well right now YOUR NOT ONLINE! Even though it's 1:29 in the morning! Dude I think my parents are going to try and trick me tomorrow. I heard them talking about how they were going to let me sleep in for 12 hours then go to the doctors to get blood taken out T.T **

* * *

LHTZS : Why thank you :) I try to stay as funny as possible. **

* * *

Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever: ... .little lost puppies can tak? T.l ... hehe that's the new smiley I made up! It's a lowered eyebrow! **

* * *

vampiricDawn : Sure I'll email you but I suggest starting an account on ff to get alerts because I'm not the most reliable when it comes to that kind of stuff. Lol **

* * *

VulpesKai: lol... wow everyone like the spaghetti! XD ****

* * *

IEatChicken: Oh yes he will... hehehe... I have plans for him... well actually I don't but... uh... I'm working on it. :) **

* * *


	7. Letter

Dear my wonderful reader,

Yes, yes, I know. This is yet another one of my pathetic letters where I try to make up excuses for not updating. You have to believe me when I say I love writing and do wish that I could update faster. But I am under so much pressure lately and I have to say this writing isn't really helping my mental stability much. I'm not saying I'm going to quit, I'm saying I'm going to try and put this to the side more. It has always been a dream of mine to write and have fans so I plan to continue. So I hope when I do manage to update and as the story continues you guys remain as loyal and awesome as you have been. Many of you have told me how much you love my stories but I know from experience that when an author takes forever to update it's hard to stay locked on the story. Heck, I'd be surprised if your even still reading this letter. I guess my point is I'd like for you guys to be patient, even though your doing a pretty good job at that already. (Though I haven't checked the stats in a while so I could be wrong... )

I have no intentions on quitting or just leaving my stories unfinished. I will always update, I just can't promise you a.time between chapters.

Thanks and hope to see your reviews :)

I know this might seem a little pointless to those of you reading Rival and not Adventures of Kim and Sesshomaru. But I suppose I should fill you in that'd I've been writing my Kim & Sesshomaru series for about a year now and I wanted to alert those readers of this. I decided to post the chapter on this story as well because I didn't want me to not update for a while and you give up on this story. After all it is a considerably short story so far.

Megan,

"Crescent Moon Goddess"


	8. A Cold Wind That Blows Us Together

Well... I posted. That's about all I can say for this chapter. Lol... I wanted to give you something, but... yeah. I like it, it's just not all that eventful. Maybe the next one will be. I think you'll have fun reading it though. By the way, the title was completly random.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Cold Wind Blowing Us Together

* * *

Zoey walked a few steps behind Sesshomaru with her arms wrapped around her shoulders as she struggled to keep herself warm.

"Man, it's freezing. "She mumbled. She glanced up at Sesshomaru who just kept walking as if she wasn't there. She glared at him.

"Though I guess an icy guy like you wouldn't notice. "She mumbled.

"That would explain it. "Sesshomaru finally said, and of course his first words in hours had to of been a smart ass comment. Zoey knew that if her fingers weren't frozen she would of showed him a piece of her mind. But instead she just showed her anger on her face, though it was to cold to turn red.

Her blue eyes couldn't help but notice the fluff wrapped around Sesshomaru's shoulder.

'_I bet that's what's making him so warm. '_

She smiled sweetly and closed her eyes as she imagined the sweet warm touch of that fluff wrapped around her keeping her warm as Sesshomaru flufflessly froze in a corner somewhere. Her smiled seemed to grow more and more as moments passed and she kept walking, oblivious to what was around her. Until, reality hit her in the form of and inuyoukai's hard back.

"Oof! "Zoey gasped as she slammed into the stopped Sesshomaru and fell backwards.

"What the heck did you stop for?! "She snapped. Sesshomaru slightly turned his head back to look at her boredly.

"Perhaps if you payed attention to where you were going, and not fantasizing about stupid human things, then you would not of hit this Sesshomaru. "He said. Zoey rolled her eyes and stood back up.

"Whatever... so what is the terrific reason you just had to stop? "She grumbled. Sesshomaru looked away from her and remained silent for a few moments. This was a silence Zoey didn't like, it wasn't his normal 'I'm ignoring you silence'. This was a 'I don't want to tell you because you'll defiantly never let me live it down' silence. She glared.

"Oh let me guess! "She threw her arms in the air.

"Your stupid demon sense of directions has got us lost! Great Sesshomaru! Just great! "She snapped and quickly crossed her arms again for warmth.

"Now I'm going to freeze to death! And–and... hey wait a minute! That's your evil master plan isn't it? Get us 'lost' so I'll freeze to death. "She growled.

"We are not lost. This Sesshomaru knows exactly where we are. "Sesshomaru said. Zoey gave him a 'yeah, right ' look.

"Oh really then? So where are we? "She questioned with an attitude.

"We are where I left Jaken and Rin. "Sesshomaru replied, a bit of anger in his voice. Zoey looked confused and glanced around.

"But... their not here. "She mumbled.

"Brilliant observation.. "Sesshomaru said sarcastically then walked forward. Zoey glared at him and walked forward as well.

"So what? We're just going to look for them? "She asked.

"Do you have a better idea? "

Zoey frowned and looked down at her crossed arms.

"No... "She answered.

"_Really this probably is the better idea. Even if we found Rin and Jaken there'd probably still be no way to warm up. At least this will keep me moving and make me a little less cold. "_

Zoey sighed then got wide eyes.

"Dude I can see my own breath! "She complained and slapped her own forehead. Sesshomaru glanced back at her.

"What does this Sesshomaru have to do to make you stop talking? "

"Hmmm... cut off your hair and let me turn it into a fur coat. "

"You humans are truly barbaric. "

"Dude, a demon can not call a human barbaric. There's a reason you are called 'demon'. "Zoey mumbled. Sesshomaru stopped walking and glared back at her.

"Don't ever refer to demons as some sub group of uncivilized monsters. You speak as if you may talk down to this Sesshomaru because he is demon. "He said and put his hand on the Tokijin's hilt.

"Perhaps you must be educated. "He added. Zoey rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Now your acting like us humans are the minor. Let's just end it with everyone is equal. "She sighed. She was surprised to hear a slight laugh from Sesshomaru.

"Heh, humans equal to demons. You truly are a baka. "He said. Zoey glared at him.

"You humans are greedy and weak. You simply have no honor thus us demons are far more superior. "He explained. Zoey thought back to how Royakan had explained that the only reason people really looked up to Sesshomaru was his nobility and honor. She was about to snap back that he wasn't all that great but she realized she couldn't.

"_Whether I like it or not Sesshomaru has a lot of honor and has worked hard for it. I should at least respect that... "_

"I think it depends on who your talking about. "She mumbled and looked down, away from Sesshomaru. He realized that she was starting to get ahead of him and went back to walking, a little bit in front of her but mostly at her side.

"I mean, you have a lot of honor. More honor then me for sure. And if that was the case then yes, demons would probably be more superior. "She said. Sesshomaru looked forward with his emotionless but listened closely.

"But that's not really the case. Your not the only demon. Like who has more honor, that rat demon that attacked me or a human hero? "She pointed out then sighed.

"Really no group together is superior but the individuals. "

Sesshomaru kept walking thinking about what she had said. He hadn't expected to have a conversation like this with a mere human. Especially when she actually made a good point.

"This Sesshomaru must admit, your point would be correct. "He mumbled. Zoey looked at him confused.

"Would? "She mumbled.

"Yes, would. In my many years on this world I have not seen one human different from the others. Allowing their emotions control them, they take what they want and don't think of consequences. "He said. Zoey glared at him.

"Are you saying there aren't demons that do that? What about that rat- "

"The rat demon was not being greedy. He was hunting, claiming you as food. Even demons must eat. "Sesshomaru interrupted her. Zoey frowned and looked down, her arms still tightly wrapped around her.

"Is that what you think of me then? Another greedy stupid human? "She mumbled.

"Yes. "Sesshomaru replied, almost a bit to quickly. Zoey laughed but with a hint of sadness weighing it down.

"I see.. "She mumbled with a smile but soft eyes. Sesshomaru glanced over at her puzzled. Her voice had sweet twist to it which confused him. It was strange how at times she could take things so personally and other times when she would just accept it.

"Though I will say, you are a strange human. At least stranger then usual. "He said. Zoey glanced at him.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. "She laughed. For a few moments they walked in silence. Just the sound of there feet hitting the cold ground and the wind blowing around. On occasion Zoey would of a little 'bur' or a sneeze. Sesshomaru would always send a little narrow glance. He knew he wouldn't want to deal with her being sick later. Finally she spoke up.

"Sesshomaru, why do you look down on humans? I mean I know you think they are greedy and stupid but who the hell taught you that? "She asked.

"My father of course. "He replied.

"So...since Inuyasha and you are only half brothers and he's a half demon does that mean your connected on your mothers side? "She asked then frowned, pondering over random things.

"No, we share fathers. "Sesshomaru said, his voice holding a tone that said he didn't like the conversation. But Zoey didn't really seem to care.

"Really? But that means... "

"My father mated with a human and conceive Inuyasha. "He finished for her. Zoey looked surprised.

"Wow.. .talk about family drama. So, do you hate Inuyasha because he is a half demon? "She questioned.

"My reasons are my own. "Sesshomaru stated. Zoey looked at him strangely for a moment then smiled. Her eyes moved back ahead of them.

"Wow... that must suck. I love my brothers. "She said. Sesshomaru glanced at her.

"There's more of you? "He asked in an almost disgusted tone. Zoey got the '-.-' look towards him.

"Indeed there are. But they are all back in America so I haven't seen them in a while. "She sighed and looked up.

"I live with my mom, dad and three brothers. I'm kinda the middle child since my one brother, Ken, is older then me and the other two are twins, Jake and Luke. "She said.

"This Sesshomaru does not remember asking for you to explain your family. "Sesshomaru mumbled. Zoey smiled and looked at him.

"Well, I'm bored. Would you rather hear about them or keep walking in absolute silence? "She asked with a hint of joke in her tone. Sesshomaru looked at her as well.

"Silence. "He replied. The demon was surprised to see Zoey laugh and unwrap her arms.

"To bad for you because I absolutely hate silence... so anyway, where was I? "

Sesshomaru didn't understand why her voice sounded happy, he didn't understand why she smiled so brightly in his direction. He didn't understand why she wanted to even tell him about her family. Most of all he didn't understand why he wanted to listen.

His golden eyes looked back ahead of them .

"Your twin brothers Jake and Luke.. "He reminded her. Zoey looked ahead still smiling.

"Wow... so you were listening? Heck yes!"She laughed. Sesshomaru held back an eye roll.

"Anyway, I also have some grandparent's and cousins that live by... me and my cousins are super close... "She began to talk just on and on. Sesshomaru for the most part listened. Eventually, he looked over at her, watching her speak. A feeling of happiness came off when she talked about her family and friends.

"_Humans... so emotional when it comes to others... "_

"Woops... I'm talking to much again.. "Zoey said surprising him.

"My friend's always told me that I talk so much. "She laughed and looked at him.

"Your friends speak the truth. "Sesshomaru said. Zoey frowned.

"Alright, then how about you do some talking? After all you are just quite a chatterbox. "She grumbled sarcastically.

"This Sesshomaru does not wish to speak, therefore I will not. "He said. Zoey crossed her arms and looked forward.

"I knew I should of stayed with Royakan... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru glanced over at her.

"Royakan? "He questioned. Zoey nodded.

"Yes, the very same Royakan that you treat so badly yet for some reason he worships you like everyone in this freakin world. "She said with a bit of sting. Sesshomaru slightly raised a brow. Zoey noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"Don't even act like you don't know what I'm taking about. You walk around thinking your all that and people believe it! Just because you have honor or whatever you have permission to be a jerk but still have everyone like you. "She ranted. Sesshomaru looked back forward.

"It is not that they like this Sesshomaru but they respect me. "Sesshomaru corrected.

"I don't care. The way I see it you don't even deserve that much. "Zoey grumbled. Sesshomaru didn't respond to that. Instead he kept walking forward keeping his nose open for Rin and Jaken's scent. Zoey noticed his silence and frowned.

'_Maybe that was a bit uncalled for... '_

She sighed only to be interrupted by a sneeze. Yet again she sighed and rubbed her red nose.

"Perfect... just freaking perfect... "She mumbled.

"This Sesshomaru will not go out of his way to take care of your illness. "Sesshomaru said, getting that point out of the way. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I didn't expect you too. "She said. Sesshomaru glared over at her for a split second then looked back ahead of them.

"I should of asked Kagome to bring some medicine though... "Zoey added quietly. Sesshomaru looked back over at her a little bit surprised.

"It can't be that serious.. "He said. She didn't look sick enough to need medicine but he never knew.

"It's probably no more then a cold but I really don't want to deal with it. "She said then smiled.

"I wish I had some of those yummy cough drops. "Her voice told him she was recalling the cough drop's sweet taste melting in her mouth. But those sweet thoughts were interrupted by a blow of wind. Her face flipped as she crossed her arms again and shivered.

"It's so cold! I'm going to freeze! "She complained. Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment then sighed.

"What now? "She mumbled.

"Are you really that cold? "He mumbled. Zoey glared at him.

"No Sesshomaru. I'm just shivering my ass off and keep mentioning how cold I am because I'm bored. "She replied sarcastically. She was surprised to hear Sesshomaru sigh again and then stop walking. This time she didn't bump into him, but stop a bit behind him with a confused look.

"What now? "She mumbled.

"Come here. "Sesshomaru said. Zoey looked even more confused.

"Eh? "She replied.

Sesshomaru let out another, yet more aggravated, sigh.

"Come-here. "He practically spelled out and turned around to face her. Zoey was about to back away questioningly when Sesshomaru reached his arm out and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Sesshomaru! What. The. Heck? "Zoey yelled.

"This Sesshomaru is tired of hearing you complain and this should keep you warm till we find the others. "Sesshomaru said as soon as her sentence was done. Zoey glared at him till she realized she already was starting to feel a tad bit warmer.

"Thanks, "She mumbled with a blush and glanced over at Sesshomaru's fluff that was brushing against her cheek. Sesshomaru glanced down at her, seeing the blush gave him a small laugh.

"Seize your blush human. This has nothing to do with whatever your thinking about in that insane mortal mind of your's. This Sesshomaru simply wishes to spare his ears from your complaining. "He said matter-of-factly. Zoey's blush died down as she looked away form him with a frown.

"Yeah I know.. "She said with a bit of toughness in her tone.

'_Owch. That hurt. '_

"Please, don't flatter yourself. As if I'd have any interest in you anyway so go cry be a river bub. "She added in a snappy tone.

"Heh, you say that though this Sesshomaru is not the one blushing. "

"Yeah and this Zoey isn't the one that wrapped her arm around the other's shoulder. "She countered. A victorious smile came to her face when he remained silent.

"A ha! I win! Loser! "She teased.

**

* * *

**

"Master Jaken, where do you think Lord Sesshomaru-sama and Zoey-chan are? "Rin asked as she sat against Ah Un. The dragon laid on the ground munching on some grass. Jaken stood on top of the two headed beast, his small hand above his giant eyes that were scanning the distance.

"If I knew that Rin we would be with Lord Sesshomaru-sama right now! "He snapped as his head moved around to for a better view. Rin sighed and sat back.

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru-sama and Zoey-chan are getting along? "Rin asked yet another question.

"I seriously doubt that, Rin. "Jaken mumbled in a unpleasant tone. He then got a worried look up towards the orange sky.

"_It is already sun rise... Lord Sesshomaru has been missing for quite a long time now..."_

He sighed.

"_Lord Sesshomaru-sama... why did you leave anyway? Obviously to look for that damn wench but... why? "_

"Master Jaken, maybe Lord Sesshomaru-sama has just not found Zoey-chan yet and is still looking for her. "Rin suggested.

"Shut up Rin! There is no way in the three worlds that our great Lord Sesshomaru-sama would be looking for that wench anyway! "Jaken snapped.

"Then what could he possibly be doing? "

"He probably just got a wiff of Inuyasha or Naraku. I'm sure our lord is over joyed that Zoey is missing. "He insisted.

"Now stop distracting me, Rin! "He yelled and looked back around. Rin sighed and looked up at the colorful sky.

"Master Jaken? "She mumbled.

"Gah! What in the world do you want RIN?! "Jaken screamed and looked down at her.

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru-sama and Zoey-chan will fall in love? "Rin asked, her voice thoughtful. Jaken's jaw dropped as he fell off Ah Un. Rin gave a confused look as he jumped back up in front of her.

"DON'T BE CRAZY YOU SILLY GIRL! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY LORD SESSHOMARU-SAMA WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN! "

Rin looked past Jaken and got a 'uh oh' look.

"Um... Master Jaken? "She mumbled.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME! ESPECIALLY AFTER SAYING SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT! "He yelled again then crossed his arms.

"Ha! The very thought makes me want to laugh. So I will. Hahahaha. Zoey is an idiot human with an attitude problem. I'm sure soon enough Lord Sesshomaru will just kill- gah! " Jaken was interrupted as he felt a rock dig into his skull. He winced in pain and grabbed where a bump was forming.

"What the-? Lord Sesshomaru-sama, what did I do? "He guessed, assuming the rock was just another punishment from Sesshomaru. But when he looked back instead of seeing Sesshomaru's cool calm figure he saw Zoey, her eyes narrow and fierce, throwing another rock up and down in her hand.

"You were saying Jaken? "She hissed as Sesshomaru simply walked around her casually. Rin's face brightened with a smile as she stood up and ran towards Sesshomaru.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru-sama! "

Jaken glared over at Zoey.

"I was just saying how your not just a stupid human, you're the stupidest I've ever met! I swear your such a- "

"Gah!!! SHUT UP!!!! "

"Oof! "Jaken said as he flew back from the force of Zoey's rock hitting him. But did Zoey stop there, no sir. She jumped forward and tackled the toad.

"Jaken, your dead!! "She yelled as Jaken screamed like a little girl. Rin and Sesshomaru seemed to just ignore the whole thing as she smiled up at him.

"Did you have a fun time with Zoey-chan? "She asked sweetly. Sesshomaru looked from down at her to Ah Un.

"That's a stupid question Rin. "He stated and walked towards the two headed demon. Rin frowned and looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru-sama... "She mumbled then glanced at where Jaken and Zoey were fighting. Jaken did have her trapped in a head lock using his staff but Zoey managed to switch things around so that she was sitting on Jaken and whacking him with the staff.

"GET OFF ME! YOUR HEAVY! "Jaken screamed. Zoey's face seemed even more angry as she beat him even faster.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?! "She yelled back. Ah Un stood up as they saw Sesshomaru coming. Sesshomaru gestured for Rin to get on Ah Un as he looked over at Zoey and Jaken.

"You two, enough. We are leaving. "He said. Jaken and Zoey froze, in a position where Jaken was pulling her hair while Zoey was pulled at his beak.

"Where are we going? "Zoey asked.

"It does not matter. Let's go. "Sesshomaru said. Zoey and Jaken looked at each other.

"I guess we'll settle this later.. "She mumbled.

"Your not going to argue with him? "

"Dude, I'm so not in the mood. "Zoey replied and stood up, releasing Jaken's beak. Jaken starred at her confused as he released her hair. Finally, he shrugged it off.

"It seems you have more sense then I thought. "He said and walked over to Ah Un. Zoey rolled her eyes and followed, though she reached the demon before Jaken. Sesshomaru watched as she sat behind Rin on the dragon, his own mind a bit confused by her obedience Zoey noticed his stare and rolled her eyes yet again.

"You got lucky, k? All I want now is to sleep. "She mumbled and laid back, taking up the rest of Ah Un's body. Jaken stood next to Ah Un, glaring up at her.

"Human move! "He yelled, ordering for a spot to be made for him.

"Go to hell. "Zoey said back and closed her eyes. Jaken seemed to fume with anger.

"I said move! "

He looked surprised as Ah Un began to take off.

"Just catch a ride on Sesshomaru's flying cloud thinger. "Zoey said with a yawn as they flew up.

"Hey, don't just-...! Lord Sesshomaru-sama... HEY! "Jaken yelled as he noticed Sesshomaru already floating after them on his little cloudy thing. Jaken was lucky enough to quickly grab on the Sesshomaru's fluff and hung on tight as they went higher and higher. He glared over at Zoey who seemed to be fast asleep.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, when will we be getting rid of her? "Jaken asked quietly, watching Zoey to make sure she didn't hear them.

"You know already Jaken. At the most another three weeks. "

"But why Lord Sesshomaru-sama!? Why is she traveling with us? "

"Because I allow it. "Sesshomaru said. That was actually a very good answer in Jaken's book, at least it was most of the time.

"Why?! "Jaken sighed with hopelessness in his tone. Sesshomaru did not answer, but kept looking forward.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, where are we going? "Rin asked to change the subject. Though she was a bit curious where they were headed since they had already patrolled this area of the lands.

"We are returning home. "Sesshomaru stated, making Rin and Jaken's face beam.

"Really? "Jaken repeated then got a warm smile.

"Mmm... a bed and hot food. "He said, tears of happiness flying down his cheek.

"And Zoey-chan, she will be staying in the palace with us? "Rin asked. Jaken stopped his emotional melt down to look up at Sesshomaru.

"Yes. "He replied. Rin smiled even more as Jaken almost let go of the fluff.

"Nooooooo!! "He yelled.

"She will be staying in the room next to your's Rin. I have already made arrangements for her visit. "Sesshomaru added, surprising Jaken and Rin.

"But how m'lord? It would take at least three days to send a message to the palace. "Jaken asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I sent it three days ago when I decided we would be returning. Tell me Jaken, why do you question your lord so much? "Sesshomaru said in a bit of a snappy voice as he glanced a Jaken. The toad got a frightened look and shook his head.

"Just curious m'lord! "He said. Him and Rin exchanged a side glance. Both shrugged.

They didn't noticed the little smirk appear on Zoey's lips. Of course she couldn't really sleep a few hundred feet in the air. She was merely resting her eyes and listening to them. She was quite satisfied with that conversation.

"Something pleases you? "Sesshomaru suddenly asked, looking towards Zoey. He had known she was awake. He could tell by her breathing patterns. Though Jaken and Rin just looked at Sesshomaru like he was an idiot for talking to a sleeping person. But Zoey's smirk became more visible and laughed a bit, her eyes remaining shut.

"No sir. "She replied in a bit of a humorous tone.

"I trust you won't destroy my house... "Sesshomaru warned, knowing the havoc she would and could cause. Zoey let out a full laugh.

"I make no promises. "She joked. Sesshomaru looked back forward, satisfied with the reply.

**

* * *

**

Okay... .about your reviews, of course I love them :) But since it's been so long I doubt you even remember what your reviews said so I won't even bother replying... hehe Thanks guys and go review! WEEE!


End file.
